Manual do Perfeito Gay
by Potterfoy
Summary: Segundo Draco, todo garoto que se gabe de ser um gay divertido e com as coisas sob controle, deve seguir certas regras. Mas nunca contou que seu amigo Harry seria a exceção a todas elas. Drarry. Tradução autorizada.
1. Regra 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a JK. Rowling. E Manual do Perfeito Gay pertence a linda da PerlaNegra, que me deu permissão pra traduzir. Gracias, Perla. sz

Baseada nos personagens e situações da série de TV Queer As Folk. Algumas das regras, ideias e diálogos de Draco, são cópia de frases ditas por Brian Kinney na mencionada série.

Nota: Escrita antes de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte, portanto não contempla os fatos levantados nesse livro.

Já tem algum tempo que eu queria traduzir essa fic maravilhosa da Perla, então aqui está. Hoje, 18 de Abril de 2017, faz exatos 10 anos que Manual do Perfeito Gay começou a ser postada. E também queria muito postar o primeiro capítulo da tradução no aniversário de dez aninhos dessa babe. 3 Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu.

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Manual do Perfeito Gay**

 **Regra 1**

A diversão antes de tudo. Não há nada mais importante que uma boa foda ou uma noite de balada. Absolutamente nada e por nada se deve trocar.

 **Exceção**

Um amigo a ponto de jogar-se da Ponte de Londres. (Merda, Potter, olha o que você me faz dizer!)

* * *

Quase podia jurar que escutava o quadril dele golpear o desse imbecil. Plop, plop. Um calafrio recorreu seu corpo antes que pudesse evitar.

— Sim… Oh, sim… ¡Aaah, Deus! Mmmm…

Poderia alguma vez trazer um surdo-mudo ao apartamento? Sério, seria pedir muito?

"Oh, sim, oh. Você faz tão bem, Malfoy. Você é o deus do sexo, Malfoy. Casa comigo amanhã, Malfoy… Puta que pariu."

Paf, paf… Poderia alguma vez colocar a cabeceira da sua cama de um jeito que não fizesse tanto barulho?

Deu uma olhada na porta do quarto de seu amigo, olhando-a com tanta fúria que se a folha de madeira fosse um ser consciente, teria se mijado toda. Harry apalpou sua varinha escondida em suas calças, sabendo que o mais sensato seria lançar um feitiço silenciador sobre a habitação.

Mas por alguma razão, não queria fazer isso. Curiosidade mórbida? Esperança de escutar que algo dava errado? Não sabia. Irritado, tentou se concentrar na televisão.

— … cujo porta-voz não quis dar a impressa maiores informações sobre o sequestro de…

— Você gosta assim? — perguntou a voz de Draco, a qual soava abafada através da porta que os separava. Mas que Harry sim conseguiu perceber. E tampouco pôde deixar de notar o tom sensual e carregado de desejo com qual as palavras foram ditas. Apertou os lábios sem poder evitar uma careta de amargura.

— Oh, sim… por favor. Maaaaaaais… — gemeu a outra voz em um tom muito mais alto, alongando com exagero a última palavra. Soava tão… suplicante-desesperado-excitado…

Harry começou a suar frio. Pegou o controle remoto da televisão e subiu o volume ainda mais. Não se deu conta de que suas mãos estavam tremendo.

— …os sequestradores palestinos se justificaram alegando que os franceses não portavam documento algum e que…

E como se Draco tivesse escutado o som do noticiário noturno e soubesse as dificuldades que Harry estava passando (e Harry não duvidava que fosse assim), aparentemente se dedicou ainda mais em seu trabalho (como se isso pudesse ser possível, pensou Harry) e começou a fazer só Deus sabe que coisas a seu amante, que gemeu desaforado e afogou a voz do apresentador das notícias internacionais.

Harry apertou com tanta força o punho que segurava o controle remoto, que não duvidava que todos os botões do mesmo — desde o power on-off até o mute, passando pelos números de 1 ao 0 — ficariam marcados para sempre na palma de sua mão feito tatuagem. Fazendo esforços sobre humanos, tentou pôr seus cinco sentidos no homem de terno que falava de conflitos no Oriente Médio desde a tela da sua televisão.

Harry semicerrou os olhos para vê-lo melhor e suspirou. Por que os caras dessa rede de televisão não podiam pôr um tipo mais bonito? Por que esse estúpido não podia ter o cabelo loiro platinado e desnudar-se lentamente enquanto Harry metia sua mão dentro das calças e…?

Mas não. De fato, pensou que o apresentador era um tipo bastante comum e ordinário para merecer estar na televisão. De cabelo negro e penteado de bom garoto. Óculos de meia lua que lhe davam um ar de nerd. Harry virou a cabeça para um lado, pensando que agora que o olhava bem, esse apresentador era muito parecido a ele.

"Inferno. Eu pareço com esse deslambido da tevê." Mas recordou que uma vez Draco tinha dito que não achava esse cara feio.

Sorriu.

Mas tão logo como apareceu, o breve gesto de felicidade foi substituído por um de genuína frustração.

Os choramingos do imbecil que estava com Draco haviam chegado a um ponto francamente insuportável. Harry torceu o feição, fazendo caretas enquanto imitava a voz do amante da vez:

— Ai, ai… ui, sim. Olhem pra mim. Estou com o grandioso Draco Malfoy. Aha, aha.

Grande coisa.

Imbecis, os dois. Draco e seu Andrew, John, Eddie, Pepito ou como se chamasse o cretino dessa noite. Não lembrava, e podia apostar a vida que Draco também não.

"Alguma vez o fará com alguém chamado Harry?"

O pensamento lhe veio quem sabe de onde. E logo que brotou do cérebro, rápidamente levou uma mão a testa e a esfregou frenético, como se seus dedos fossem borracha e desejasse apagá-lo antes que Draco saísse e pudesse ler. Como se a cabeça de Harry fosse uma grande tela em exposição com todos seus pensamentos escritos nela.

"Pensamentos de Harry Potter da noite de 14 de fevereiro do presente ano: número um, estou feito uma merda porque Colin me deixou e você não parece se dar conta de nada. Número dois, estou farto de ouvir os ruídos de seus amantes quando os traz ao andar. Maldita a hora em que dividi apartamento com o sou-o-diretor-da-sinfonia-dos gemidos. E para terminar, número três: de verdade desejaria (sério que sim) ter gemido assim mesmo que fosse UMA SÓ VEZ em minha maldita vida. Assim como só você consegue que qualquer um se derreta em gemidos e suspiros quando está entre as pernas deles."

Derrotado, lançou a cabeça para trás contra o sofá repetidas vezes. "Merda, merda, MERDA!" Sabia que não tinha nenhum maldito sentido estar resistindo.

Perdendo a batalha por completo, se rendeu ao pensamento que inundou sua imaginação tão claramente como se estivesse olhando na tela da televisão: a ele mesmo dividindo a cama com seu amigo e companheiro de apartamento. A ele mesmo, enlouquecido de êxtase e ofegando pelo prazer que as carícias e beijos de Draco provocariam em seu corpo. A ele mesmo, em vez do outro cara, sendo fodido pelo mesmíssimo Draco Malfoy nesse exato lugar e momento.

Harry começou a respirar com agitação sentindo que o coração disparava. Uma gota de suor deslizou pela testa ao mesmo tempo que a excitação que sentia se fazia evidente debaixo de suas calças.

— Inferno! — murmurou enquanto tentava controlar sua respiração, sentindo-se algo entre enfurecido e envergonhado. Mais furioso com ele mesmo que com Draco. Ou que com o maldito imbecil que estava pegando.

Maldito costume de merda que tinha o loiro de foder as conquistas dele sob seu mesmíssimo nariz! Por que diabos não podia ir ao apartamento do outro ou esperar que Harry não estivesse em casa?

Não era a primera vez que Draco lhe fazia aquilo. E claro que não seria a última.

Uma vez, quando no meio do café da manhã um tímido Harry tinha se atrevido a comentar que a situação "lhe incomodava um pouco", Draco só havia sorrido arrogantemente e lhe sugerido que aproveitasse as circunstâncias para melhorar sua condição física e que cada vez que isso acontecesse, saísse para caminhar no parque. Com uma expressão abatida, Harry escutou Draco gabar de que talvez umas quinhentas voltas ao Soho Square seriam tempo suficiente para que ele terminasse com o garoto da vez. Mas o que finalmente conseguiu fazê-lo corar de raiva tinha sido o último comentário do loiro, quem com um gesto astuto havia se levantado da mesa e sussurrado no ouvido de Harry:

— Ou talvez seja melhor tomar um banho bem frio.

Estúpido, vaidoso e arrogante Malfoy! Quem ele achava que era? Harry tinha se enfurecido tanto com a insinuação da parte de seu companheiro de que escutar suas jornadas sexuais conseguia excita-lo, que deixou de lhe dirigir a palavra durante dias. Mas ao final tudo voltou a normalidade, esqueceu o incidente e as coisas entre Draco e ele seguiram como sempre.

Naquela vez deveria saber que se sentiu-se tão ofendido havia sido precisamente porque Draco não tinha feito mais que adivinhar a verdadeira situação. Que embora Harry não quisesse admitir, a realidade era que ele ficava mais quente que um forno de pizzaria escutando as ardentes sessões de Draco com o-que-fosse-o-cu-do-momento, do que quando estava agarrando-se com Colin.

Tão quente, que a maioria das vezes saía fugindo do apartamento em busca de Colin, precisamente. E se Colin não estava perto, simplesmente se deixava perder nas brumas do desejo que se despertava nele e incapaz de conter-se, fazia justiça com as próprias mãos. Em seu quarto, na sala ou no banheiro. Mas perto. Perto de Draco.

Escudando-se em decadentes justificações, jamais foi capaz de reconhecer que algo não andava muito bem naquela situação. Depois de tudo, Draco era seu companheiro de apartamento e, mais que isso, seu amigo. E caso tudo isso fosse pouco, Harry tinha namorado. Assim que não havia desculpa possível para sentir-se atraído por Draco, e a negação sempre foi um excelente modo de não aceitar os sentimentos que o loiro despertava nele.

Essa noite, Harry decidiu se dar por vencido e aceitar mais um fracasso. Porque sabia bem que, por mais alto que estivesse o volume da televisão, sua mente não ia deixar de processar as imagens do que, ele supunha, Draco e sua companhia estavam fazendo nesse justo momento. Imagens fortemente alimentadas pelos gemidos e suspiros que se deixavam escutar através da fina porta que separava o quarto de seu amigo da sala.

Com mais fúria do que pretendia, Harry desligou a tevê e jogou o controle remoto no sofá conforme se levantava. Suspirou profundamente enquanto se estirava e usava uma mão para acomodar seu membro semi ereto por cima da calça.

Que novidade. Negando com a cabeça, diz a si mesmo que isso era perfeitamente normal, que qualquer um se estimularia ao escutar ruídos de sexo tão perto… Tão perto? "Bem ao meu lado, maldito seja."

Teria que ter sido de pedra para não se estimular ao escutar um casal desfrutar tão amplamente. "Deus, Deus, DEUS, ou quem quer seja que fique aí em cima! Quanto quer pra me deixar saber o que DIABOS ele faz para que ofeguem desse jeito?"

Claro, com tais ruídos qualquer um se estimularia. Qualquer. Ninguém era imune ao deus-do-sexo-Malfoy. Nem sequer seu amigo Harry Potter. Quem jamais seria visto por Draco de outro modo que não fosse esse.

Tentando ignorar a amargura que invadia sua boca e lhe fazia apertar tanto os punhos que tinha as juntas brancas como cera, se dirigiu até a porta.

Tinha que sair dali, mas JÁ.

Porque não era possível que o que estivesse sentindo fosse ciúmes. Inveja. Desejo.

Não, não podia ser.

O desconsolo que sentia essa noite tinha que ser por causa de sua recente solidão, combinado com a frustração da certeza de que essa noite não teria jantar romântico nem sessão apaixonada de sexo. Tinha que ser isso. Devia ser isso.

Porque Draco era só seu amigo. O único que havia estado a seu lado nos últimos anos. E isso não mudaria jamais.

Teve vontade de sorrir ao pensar que se alguém lhe houvesse dito que Draco e ele terminariam sendo amigos, nunca teria acreditado. Mas o gesto ficou congelado em seu rostro formando uma careta amargurada ao dar-se conta de que, apesar de que os dois eram gays, suas personalidades seguiam sendo completamente diferentes do mesmo jeito que antes.

Deixou que a porta batesse atrás dele e saiu decidido até as escadas do edifício, fechando sua jaqueta conforme baixava os três andares que o separavam da saída. Definitivamente o ar frio daquela noite de fevereiro teria que ajudar a acalmar suas ânsias e pensamentos descontrolados sobre tudo aquilo.

Já na rua, Harry caminhou a um passo veloz para se esquentar, se dirigindo apressadamente até o famoso jardim que estava a um par de quadras de seu edifício. Ao chegar ali, se deteve sobre o úmido gramado e se sentiu o homem mais estúpido de toda Londres. "E agora?" Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos de sua jaqueta, xingando por ter esquecido de pôr umas luvas em sua pressa para sair.

O frio assolava a essa hora e as nuvens cinzas que se pairavam sobre a cidade eram clara indicação de uma breve garoa.

O parque estava muito solitário, com umas quantas pessoas caminhando ao redor; um homem mais velho que passeava com seu cachorro e uns poucos casais sentados nos bancos beijando-se com paixão. Claro, em noites como essa não havia melhor forma de se esquentar que beijar-se com seu namorado, não é?

"Maldito dia para se estar sem companheiro."

Frustrado e gelado até os ossos, Harry bufou e decidiu ir a uma das tantas cafeterias que encontraria ao virar a esquina. Na verdade, não tinha nenhuma vontade de tomar café, mas ao menos assim poderia estar em um lugar com aquecimento e se protegeria do frio sem ter que regressar a sua casa. E pensando bem, talvez um chocolate quente não cairia mal.

Encaminhou-se até uma das calçadas de Frith Street decidindo que ia matar Colin assim que colocasse os olhos nele. Claro, isso no caso de que voltasse a vê-lo de novo algum dia.

{HP}

Como sempre e apesar do impiedoso frio, a rua estava cheia de vida. A multidão de diferentes negócios da zona, entre os quais se destacavam os pubs, cafeterias e sex shops, eram visitados a toda hora tanto por turistas como por moradores. Harry passou reto por diferentes bares e restaurantes antes de decidir entrar ao Caffè Nero, pois sabia que ali serviam um delicioso chocolate.

Não havia muita gente. Algumas pessoas de meia idade, sentadas nas modernas mesinhas, bebendo em copos fumegantes e lendo diferentes coisas. Tentando, como Harry, amenizar um pouco a solidão que costuma atacar nos dias festivos às pessoas que não tem com quem compartilhar nem estar.

Harry suspirou e agradeceu internamente pela calidez que o recorreu assim que entrou no lugar, sentindo-se quase mareado pelo forte aroma a expresso que dominava o ambiente e avançando até o balcão em busca de um chocolate que também o esquentasse por dentro.

— Potter?

Harry quase deixa cair a bebida que acabava de pagar ao virar-se com rapidez, alarmado porque alguém ali o chamou por seu nome. A garota de cabelo e olhos negros que estava atrás dele o olhava com curiosidade e desconcerto.

— Potter — repetiu, agora como uma afirmação.— Como está?

A pergunta não havia sido feita com verdadeiro interesse. Tanto o olhar quanto a expressão da garota indicavam mais desagrado que alegria pelo fortuito encontro. Antes de responder, Harry levou o copo de papel aos lábios e se queimou ao tentar beber o conteúdo.

— Bem, Pansy. E você?

A garota o olhou fixamente e sorriu de lado, como se achasse que esse "bem" dito por Harry não coincidia nada com o que seus olhos estavam vendo.

— Melhor que nunca, obrigada — girou até sua direita, fixando com a vista um homem alto e bonito que a acompanhava. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas e disse com um mal dissimulado orgulho: — Lawrence Craig. Amor, ele é Harry Potter. Um velho amigo da escola.

O homem e Harry apertaram as mãos e se cumprimentaram tal e como exigem a cortesia e os bons costumes. Depois de trocar um pouco de informação sem importância entre eles, como a profissão do namorado e a merda de clima que tinham esse ano, Pansy sugeriu que sentassem os três juntos em uma pequena mesinha que recém havia desocupado.

A ideia não agradou Harry. Depois de tudo, Parkinson e ele jamais haviam trocado mais de três palavras no passado e na verdade não tinha nenhum interesse em começar nada com ela. Mas não encontrando um jeito educado de negar, se viu de repente sentado entre duas pessoas que mal conhecia e diante de um chocolate quente que já não desejava mais.

— E diga-me, Potter… Como está Draco? —perguntou Pansy finalmente, depois de vários minutos de conversa banal.

Harry a olhou nos olhos, sabendo que isso era a única coisa que devia ter ocupado a mente da garota desde que encontrou o companheiro de apartamento do que foi seu primeiro e mais encarnizado amor: saber de Draco.

A pergunta provocou que a mente de Harry voasse de volta a seu apartamento e aos gemidos. Uma retorcida no estômago e sensação de vazio na barriga.

Sem querer, Harry abaixou o olhar e respondeu:

— Bem. Como sempre.

— Continua sendo uma puta?

O novo questionamento de Pansy ocasionou que seu namorado quase se engasgasse com o café e atraiu até ela olhares irritados e escandalizados de mais de dois paroquianos próximo a sua mesa. Harry engoliu saliva e sentiu que a amargura subia do estômago até deixar na boca um terrível sabor a fel.

Que diabos fazia tomando chocolate? Desde esse dia, só café. E em casa, por favor.

— Já te disse — respondeu entre dentes. — Como sempre.

Pansy arqueou as sobrancelhas e o olhou inquisitoriamente, quase desnundando-o com o olhar.

— E você? Não se supõe que deveria estar com seu namorado no Dia do Namorados? (1)

Harry, que nesse momento estava dando

voltas ao copo de chocolate só para ter algo que fazer com as mãos — chocolate que agora se arrependia de ter desejado —, quase mordeu a língua para não dizer o que realmente estava pensando.

Maldita a hora em que essa bruxa ressentida havia cruzado seu caminho.

— Colin e eu… Decidimos dar um tempo. Ele recebeu uma oferta de trabalho que não pôde rechaçar, já sabe, a Magical Geographic. Como dizer que não a isso? E eu… — se interrompeu, perguntando-se que diabos o obrigava a contar a Parkinson detalhes de sua vida privada.

— Pobre Potter, que pena me dá — comentou ela arrastando a voz e honrando ao animal que representava a casa que havia pertencido em Hogwarts. Seu tom soou tão falso que até seu namorado virou a cabeça até ela e a olhou arqueando uma sobrancelha. — Sem namorado e sem amigos, e depois de tudo o que fez por nós. Abandonado por Granger e Weasley desde há muito tempo e agora pelo don ninguém sangue-ruim-tira-fotinhas.

Sentindo que perdia as estribeiras, Harry se pôs intempestivamente de pé e se desculpou:

— Lamento, Pansy. Tenho que ir.

— Aonde e por que com tanta pressa? Achei ter escutado que não tinha parceiro — disse ela com a voz carregada de veneno e um brilho de diversão em seu escuro olhar.

— Pansy… — murmurou Lawrence em tom de advertência. Certamente o pobre imbecil achava que a garota estava extrapolando. Harry o olhou sentindo genuína lástima: ou estava muito apaixonado, ou não conhecia a verdadeira Pansy Parkinson. Pelo menos, não como ele. Pansy simplesmente ignorou o aviso de seu namorado como se não houvesse escutado.

Harry a observou sem poder ocultar sua crescente raiva.

— Draco me espera — mentiu. Se ela queria fazê-lo se sentir miserável, então ele pagaria com a mesma moeda. — me convidou pra sair com ele hoje. Na verdade, já vem insistindo desde algum tempo, e também essa foi uma das razões pelas quais terminei com Colin.

— Draco? Te chamou pra sair? — Pansy olhou-o da cabeça aos pés com o olhar cheio de desdém. No fim, deu uma bufada. — Por favor, Potter. Eu tenho certeza absoluta que de tanto sonhar você está confundindo a realidade com a fantasia — endureceu seu rostro antes de adicionar com voz cruel: — Você não é o tipo dele.

— E ninguém melhor do que você para saber com certeza aqueles que não são o tipo dele, não é? — respondeu Harry, tentando não se deixar intimidar. Mas a dor que sentiu diante da verdade dita por Pansy o assustou. Se afastou da mesa rumo a porta de saída, sem voltar a olhar a garota nos olhos. — Foi um prazer, Craig. Feliz Dia dos Namorados aos dois.

Jogou o copo com seu conteúdo quase intacto no cesto de lixo que estava colocado ao lado da porta e saiu a passos largos do lugar. Ia tão furioso que nem sequer reparou na ligeira e gélida garoa que havia começado a cair sobre a cidade.

Não estava certo do motivo de sua irritação. Na realidade, duvidava que fosse pelos comentários de Parkinson sobre o abandono de seus amigos ou de Colin. Geralmente, isso não o deprimia tanto.

O golpe baixo tinha sido outro. "Você não é o tipo dele."

Franziu o cenho e encurvou a postura ao cravar o olhar em cada passo que dava. Era verdade, ele sabia. "Não, não sou seu tipo. E nunca serei."

Draco gostava dos bonitos. Com corpo magnífico, com o traseiro perfeito e empinado. Garotos alegres, festeiros, que soubessem dançar. Que roubassem a cena nos clubes, que chamassem atenção ao passar. Mas acima de tudo, bonitos. E Harry sabia que ele não era nada disso.

Sem deixar de franzir o cenho, se perguntou pela enésima vez o que se sentiria ao ser a presa de Draco quando esse andava em modo de caça. Desejou saber quão emocionante seria ser o motivo de admiração de seus olhos cinzas, nessas noites em que devorava o garoto-objetivo-da-noite com o olhar antes de fazê-lo literalmente com a boca.

E por que lhe doía tanto ser consciente de que nunca saberia?

Não quis aprofundar mais nisso. Já tinha bastantes problemas, realmente sim, para ainda permitir que as palavras dessa inoportuna serpente o fizesse perder a pouca tranquilidade que lhe restava. Mas de repente a realidade de sua vida lhe ardia como se a ex Slytherin tivesse jogado sal a uma ferida fresca. Era assim que lhe doía.

Doía. Algo lhe ferroava na alma; e como se fosse sua única tábua de salvação, Harry se apegou ao piedoso pensamento de que era por Colin que se sentia assim. Depois de tudo, Colin havia sido seu primeiro e único amante até esse dia. Era ele quem havia lhe resgatado da solidão em que se encontrou quando venceu a Voldemort e seus amigos se afastaram; quando o mundo mágico deixou de render-lhe tributo e agradecimento, e passou a ser um bruxo mais: sem trabalho, quase sem dinheiro, sem rumo fixo e, o pior, sozinho.

Havia passado mais de três anos desde aquele dia em que Colin tinha chegado para buscá-lo onde foi seu anterior local de residência, o número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Harry recordou que a princípio havia se sentido um tanto irritado, quase escondendo-se e negando-se a sair quando o jovem ia visitá-lo.

Aquele que foi seu admirador na escola o tirou quase arrastado da tumba em que o mesmo Harry tinha se sepultado, devolvendo-lhe a alegria pela vida e a confiança em si mesmo. Mas sobre todas as coisas, o conhecimento de que era adorado e querido por alguém mais e não só por ser o salvador do mundo mágico.

E Harry havia se conformado com isso. Achou que era o que merecia e tratou de ser feliz. Realmente tinha amado Colin? Ele duvidava. Quando o garoto lhe perguntava, Harry apressadamente mudava o assunto. Porque estava quase certo de que a resposta era um não.

Sem deixar de recordar aquele que apenas um par de dias atrás tinha deixado de ser seu namorado, Harry se encaminhou até seu apartamento. As pessoas que cruzavam seu caminho olhava-o estranhadas, embora ele não se desse conta disso. Havia esquecido que sua poderosa magia às vezes saía sozinha. De fato, tinha que cuidá-la constantemente para evitar ser descoberto pelos trouxas fazendo algo surpreendente sem querer.

A chuva deslizava pelos lados do cabelo e das roupas sem as impregnar nem umidecer nem um pouco. Deslizava com suavidade, acariciando sua pele e seu cabelo negro sem molha-los, da mesma forma em que a água é repelida pelas plumas de uma ave. Como se Harry houvesse transformado sua pele e suas roupas na plumagem de um cisne… ave bela e excepcional que acha que não passa de um patinho feio.

{DM}

Ouviu-o lutar com suas chaves e, só para irritar, esperou que introduzisse a correta na fechadura para se adiantar e lhe abrir a porta. Adorava a cara que ele ficava quando o fazia, um gesto de surpresa e aborrecimento ao descobrir que seu trabalho de buscar a chave havia sido completamente em vão.

Embora poderia ser que seu desconcerto fosse porque ele e seu amigo ainda estavam no apartamento em vez de já terem ido dançar, como talvez Harry tivesse imaginado.

Harry ficou com a mão levantada e a chave apontando a uma fechadura que já não estava, só olhando sua cara. Com esses olhos verdes tão abertos. Tão transparentes. Tanto, que às vezes Draco achava que não precisaria de legilimencia para poder ler através deles. Tragou saliva ao mesmo tempo que semicerrava os seus.

Estúpido bastardo de olhos verdes, realmente sabia quão bonitos eles eram? Claro que Draco nunca confessaria. Primero se deixaria arrancar um braço e a metade do outro. E talvez nem ainda assim.

Notou a forma em que arqueava suas grossas sobrancelhas e seu silêncio. Gestos que lhe deram um ar de fragilidade que era estranho. Desconhecido. Será que o Herói se sentia indefeso? O Vencedor do Lorde das Trevas tinha medo?

Draco sorriu presunçoso, sabendo que se Harry estava na rua era porque não tinha suportado os gemidos do garoto que Draco estava pegando. E quem certamente havia insistido em entrar no banheiro para se lavar um pouco antes de ir ao club. Mas Harry não correspondeu o sorriso, só ficou ali, plantado no corredor, olhando-o também nos olhos.

Por uns segundos que não foram nada mas ao mesmo tempo foram toda a eternidade, esse olhar de jade fundida se meteu direto até a alma, incendiando tudo no seu caminho: pensamentos coerentes, sensações reprimidas e negação persistente. Todo se carbonizou da mesma forma em que um bosque arde depois da passada da lava do vulcão que acaba de entrar em erupção.

E então, Draco reagiu como costumava fazer sempre que a situação estava ficando séria: contornando o importante, brincando com o que não tem importância.

Suspirou e, fazendo uma dramática reverência, se retirou do batente da porta para lhe deixar entrar.

— Adiante, bela donzela. Bem vinda de volta a seu humilde castelo — lhe disse em tom alegre. — Eu juro que o prisioneiro que não lhe deixava dormir com seus lamentos, já foi executado e da pior forma. Trágicamente empalado, eu temo.

— Vai a merda — resmungou Harry ao passar. Odiava quando Draco o tratava como se fosse uma garota. E como Draco sabia que Harry detestava, obviamente fazia todo o tempo.

— Bem, não me diga que está naqueles dias? Ou será que o frio fez com que sua pele ficasse ressecada?

Harry se girou para encara-lo, com uma expressão que a léguas dizia: "Não me enche, porque essa noite realmente não te suporto".

O cérebro de Draco trabalhou com agilidade e não demorou nem meio segundo em adivinhar.

O maldito do Peter Parker.

Harry jogou as chaves com violência sobre a mesinha que estava ao lado da porta, provocando que Draco franzisse o cenho e apertasse os lábios. Mas não lhe disse nada. Já estava mais que cansado de pedir que as colocasse no porta-chaves que ficava pendurado na parede da cozinha.

Suspirando, lançou um olhar a desordem que Harry costumava ter na mesa e que exasperava muito Draco. Contas pagas e para pagar. Papéis amassados e guardanapos usados — Draco quase podia vomitar — que tirava dos bolsos da calça ao chegar em casa. Às vezes, também costumava deixar ali seus óculos.

Embora ultimamente tivesse o cuidado de usa-los até que tinha que ir dormir, e então deixava-os em sua mesinha de noite. E tudo graças a que Draco uma vez, farto de vê-los sempre nessa mesinha da entrada, havia enfeitiçado-os para que Harry pudesse ver as pessoas nuas em seu caminho através deles. Como não se deu conta disso até que esteve na rua e foi muito tarde para pegar sua própria varinha e desfazer o encantamento, Harry teve que fazer sua viagem no metrô tentando não ver ninguém e permanentemente corado.

E essa era outra das manias de Harry que Draco também não entendia: a de viajar nesse incômodo e lotado sistema trouxa de trem. Tendo lareira e podendo aparatar em seu trabalho no Ministério, não via sentido algum em fazer isso.

Mas voltando ao assunto da mesinha… Talvez já era hora de lançar também algum feitiço em suas chaves.

Suspirando, Draco voltou os olhos para seu companheiro de apartamento. Harry olhava fixamente o banheiro de visitas, consciente de que o garoto que Draco havia levado estava atrás da porta. Parecia contrariado e tinha a mandíbula tensa, fazendo com que Draco sentisse por ele algo muito parecido a compaixão. Sentimento que rapidamente descartou.

Harry fez uma sugestão de movimento rumo a seu quarto, talvez com a intenção de trancar-se ali até que Draco e sua companhia tivessem ido. A voz de Draco, arrastada e cheia de sarcasmo, lhe deteve em seco antes de pôr um pé dentro de sua habitação.

— Então… Não há encontros românticos para você no Dia dos Namorados?

Harry não se virou. Draco notou a forma em que seus ombros se levantavam e, meio segundo depois, se relaxavam. Um sentimento de triunfo lhe recorreu ao pensar: "Até o faço suspirar". A sensação de vitória não durou nada ao recordar que Harry não suspirava precisamente por ele, mas por…

— Não — respondeu Harry.

— E onde se meteu seu Peter Parker? — perguntou Draco referindo-se a Colin e sem ocultar o sentimento de desagrado que lhe inspirava esse bruxo. — Finalmente lhe deram uma bolsa para ir estudar fotografia? Com o pouco talento que tem, aposto que só poderia conseguir uma para ir ao Havaí com Lily e Snitch.

Tentando esconder um sorriso, Harry se virou para olhá-lo na cara.

— Havaí? Lily e Snitch? De que diabos você está falando?

— Do par de esquisitinhos que aparecem nesse filme animado que vimos faz umas semanas. — diante do olhar interrogativo de Harry, Draco continuou explicando: — Não lembra? Uma menina meio louca que passava o tempo tirando fotos e que tinha um monstro azul, que dizia que era seu cachorro mas que na verdade era um extraterrestre que…

Era óbvio que Harry não pôde evitar a gargalhada que brotou de sua garganta e melhorou enormemente seu semblante.

— Se chamam Lilo e Stitch! Deuses! Sem dúvida alguma terei que ser mais seletivo com os filmes que trago pra casa.

Draco jamais reconheceria, mas a verdade era que o sorriso de franca incredulidade que ficou na rosto de seu amigo o reconfortou muito mais que o orgasmo que havia experimentado um momento antes ao foder o outro cara. E antes que sua mente pudesse ter a oportunidade de analizar isso com muito detalhe, continuou falando:

— Não se atreva a me deixar sem meus DVD's favoritos! De qualquer forma, sabia que já vai sair o novo filme do tonto que parece seu namoradinho? Vi os anúncios na televisão —arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto seus olhos brilharam esperançosos, como um menino pequeno que pede um presente de aniversário adiantado. — Acho que dessa vez poderíamos nos arriscar um pouco mais e em vez de esperar que saia em DVD, podemos ir ver em qualquer desses lugares onde você me contou que passam em uma televisão gigante.

Harry balançou a cabeça em um gesto negativo mas sem deixar de sorrir.

— Ir ao cinema? Com você? — riu de novo. — Teria que te colocar uma focinheira e uma guia primero! Se aqui em casa não posso te controlar de tanto que se altera… não vou ir passar vergonha em um lugar cheio de trouxas. Todos nos olhariam estranho quando você começasse a aplaudir e gritar urra.

Se existia algo do estranho mundo trouxa por qual Draco havia se permitido seduzir e em que mostrava todas suas emoções como se estivesse nu, tinha sido naquilo em que os trouxas pareciam exercer sua própria magia: a cinematografia.

Draco ainda recordava como se tivesse sido no dia anterior quando Harry havia levado ao apartamento dois aparelhos e uma pequena caixa com um disco fino. Conectou as máquinas entre si e a corrente elétrica; introduziu o disquinho em uma delas, e… aleluia! A partir de então, conseguir que Draco ficasse quieto sem gritar, irritar-se ou aclamar enquanto durava o filme, era completamente impossível.

Ver filmes se tornou quase como um ritual entre eles. Uma das poucas atividades que faziam juntos, pois normalmente Draco preferia os clubes e Harry preferia Colin.

Mas nas noites em que não tinha Colin, havia um DVD novo para ver. "Sabe?", tinha comentado Draco no dia que assistiram Spiderman. "Seu namorado parece esse cara do disfarce de aranha. Mas quando não está vestindo isso, quero dizer." Fez uma imitação de Colin tirando fotografias e Harry teve que fazer um duplo esforço para não rir. "Oh, Harry, você é tão lindo… posso tirar uma foto sua? Oh, Harry, olha! O puto do Malfoy está trepando no outro quarto… tiramos uma foto? Oh, Harry! Descobri que tenho a bunda tão pálida quanto a Murta-Que-Geme! Tiro uma foto?"

É claro que Harry jamais havia se queixado de que Draco chamasse Colin de Peter Parker, nem se atreveu a perguntar como sabia de que cor era seu traseiro. E por muito que Draco resmungasse que poderia estar flertando em vez de perder seu tempo com as besteiras que inventaram os trouxas, a grande maioria das vezes se sentava dissimuladamente a seu lado e desfrutava como um menino do que fosse que Harry levasse a casa para ver. Mas isso sim, jamais haviam ido ao cinema apesar de que havia vários muito perto de seu apartamento.

— E se permito que primeiro lance um silêncio em mim? — sussurrou Draco torcendo a boca no que tentou que fosse um sorriso provocativo. Poderia apostar a metade da fortuna dos Malfoy (se é que algum dia seria sua, claro) que Harry cederia. Sempre fazia.

Para sua surpresa, o sorriso de Harry desapareceu. O moreno virou a cabeça para fixar o olhar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse Draco. Esse pôde ouvir que Harry murmurava entre dentes: "Sim, claro. Um silêncio é justamente o que preciso."

— Onde diabos está Creevey? — perguntou Draco abertamente e endurecendo a voz de novo. Foi consideração o suficiente, já haviam sido muitos rodeios.

Harry virou a cabeça tão rápido que Draco se surpreendeu de que não tivesse quebrado o pescoço. Abriu a boca uns segundos sem dizer nada, mas como se achasse que não tinha sentido negar, disse finalmente:

— Se foi.

Draco soube o que esse "Se foi" significava. Não era um "Foi a Madrid a uma convenção de jornalistas" ou um "Foi cobrir a visita do Primeiro Ministro a zona de guerra". Não. Era um "Se foi para sempre. Me deixou. Nós terminamos".

— Potter… — começou. — acredite quando digo que o imbecil não poderia te dar um presente melhor.

Harry o olhou de novo com olhos incrédulos. Com essa expressão de "E você diz ser meu melhor amigo?" torcendo as sobrancelhas e apertando os lábios. Draco teve tanta vontade de abraçá-lo que quis estapeá-lo.

— Pois é a verdade — continuou. — Eu sempre te disse, você merece algo muito melhor que esse fotógrafo de quinta.

E não era que Draco deprezasse Colin por seu trabalho de pseudo-jornalista puxa-saco n'O Profeta. Nem tampouco porque parecia controlar Harry com fios invisíveis, chatageando-o com a história de que havia sido ele quem o tirou do buraco de merda em que havia caído quando todos o abandonaram. Maldição, nem sequer o repudiava por ser um sangue-ruim!

Não. Era algo mais, algo que Draco não podia definir mas que era muito real. A sensação de que Harry era muito homem para esse idiota qualquer. Harry era muito mais atraente, muito mais sensível e boa pessoa. E nas vezes que Draco não pôde evitar dizê-lo — quase a gritos e puxando os cabelos — tinha lhe parecido que Harry não entendia. Era o garoto mais fantástico do mundo e não sabia. Um dos melhores bruxos reconhecido mundialmente e não lhe importava. Draco não podia acreditar. Mas ao mesmo tempo, pensava que talvez era por isso que Harry se tornava ainda mais encantador do que já era.

Harry encolheu os ombros e começou a explicar a Draco, como se pensasse que era importante fazê-lo:

— Teve uma… oportunidade. Um trabalho novo. Sua base será em Washington, mas de lá vão mandá-lo para o mundo inteiro. Me disse que precisava de um… tempo. Que talvez… ambos precisávamos. Isso e sair com outras pessoas.

Draco soltou uma bufada que provocou que Harry levantasse o olhar.

— Mal posso acreditar, mas parece que Creevey finalmente conectou o cérebro com a língua — deu um passo até Harry e lhe cutucou o peito com o dedo indicador enquanto lhe dizia olhando-o nos olhos. — Sair com outras pessoas. Esse é o ponto, Potter, e é justamente o que você precisa. Se dar conta de que Creevey é um estúpido e de que você é… — mordeu a língua e desviou o olhar. Não achava que fosse uma boa ideia dizer a seu melhor amigo que ele era um bolo com pernas e que se chegasse a encontrá-lo em um club, o devoraria inteiro e sem reservas.

— Eu sou o que, Draco? — perguntou Harry em tom de desafio. — Um fracassado, feio e estúpido quatro olhos? Um perdedor que em toda sua vida não conseguiu mais que um só namorado?

Draco abriu a boca com incredulidade. Harry não podia estar falando sério! Não era possível que realmente tivesse esse conceito dele mesmo.

— Se tem sido assim é porque é o que você queria, Potter! Eu sempre te disse que ter parceiro e ser fiel é uma merda. Olha pra mim e entenda! Saio quando quero, aonde quero e trepo com quem eu quero. Sem amarras, sem complexos… Mas, sobre todas as coisas: sem me apaixonar! Isso só vai te garantir sofrimento.

Harry abaixou um pouco a cabeça em um gesto derrotado, mas não tirou os olhos de Draco.

— Bom, nem todos temos a sorte de ser Draco Malfoy, não é? Fico feliz de que leve a vida desse jeito e se divirta, mas eu… — fechou os olhos e ao abri-los de novo estava olhando para o lado. — Eu busco algo mais.

Draco semicerrou os olhos sem saber o que mais dizer. A dor de Harry era quase palpável e lhe escorria por cada poro, de forma que o loiro acreditava que podia aproximar-se e limpa-la com um lenço. Se antes tinha odiado Creevey por pensar que não merecia Harry, agora sim podia dizer que estava no primeiro lugar de sua lista de "gente a quem enviar uma cruciatus no Natal".

Como podia ser possível que o estúpido desejasse sair com outros tendo ao mesmíssimo Harry como companheiro? Porque se ele, que era o gay mais promíscuo da área, tivesse a oportunidade de ter ao seu lado alguém como Harry…

O cara com qual havia estado trepando e com quem tinha intenção de ir dançar, saiu do banheiro nesse exato momento interrompendo sua linha de pensamento. Era um mulato delicioso, com a bunda tão empinada que precisava de equipamentos de montanhismo para poder montar nela. Por um momento Draco quase havia se esquecido de que o fulano estava ali. Harry também o olhou, e Draco observou que seu semblante se ofuscava ainda mais. "Merda", pensou.

O mulato cumprimentou Harry com um sorriso meio perverso. Aparentemente Draco não era o único que achava que Harry era delicioso, para comer no jantar e chupar até os dedos, e isso lhe deu uma ideia.

— Vem dançar com a gente, Potter — disse-lhe, sorrindo com malícia e arqueando uma sobrancelha. — Hoje vamos ao Heaven. E, sabe? Não há nada como uma boa noite de bebedeira e descontrole para esquecer até o próprio nome.

Os olhos do amigo de Draco, de quem efectivamente não lembrava sequer o nome, brilharam. No entanto, Harry negou freneticamente com a cabeça enquanto dava um passo para trás.

— Não, obrigado. Já sabe que eu não danço.

— Como quiser — respondeu Draco encolhendo os ombros. — Você sabe o que faz com sua vida, mas eu insisto em que em vez de ficar e lamentar a perda do idiota inútil, na verdade você deveria estar comemorando.

Se adiantou para pegar suas chaves e sua carteira. O outro garoto caminhou até a porta e a abriu.

— Tchau — se despediu de Harry. Este só fez um gesto com uma mão e se dirigiu a cozinha.

Draco não tirou os olhos de cima dele até que suas costas desapareceu do outro lado da parede. Até por trás parecia tão derrotado que dava verdadeira pena. Draco ficou plantado olhando para o nada, com o outro garoto esperando ansioso no corredor e seu melhor amigo deprimido e a beira do suicídio na cozinha.

— Merda! — soltou enquanto batia na testa com uma mão. — Sei que amanhã vou me odiar pelo que vou fazer.

{HP}

Harry ficou plantado ao lado da geladeira na espera do som da porta fechando-se para assim saber que Draco e seu flerte já haviam ido. Quando por fim escutou o golpe e as vozes distanciaram, suspirou. Por um momento tinha temido seriamente que Draco o arrastasse ao club… não duvidava que fosse capaz de enfeitiçá-lo diante do trouxa para conseguir.

Abriu a porta da geladeira e tirou uma cerveja. Talvez se ficasse bêbado o suficiente cairia dormido como um tronco e conseguiria não escutar de novo Draco com sua companhia quando voltassem ao apartamento para seguir com sua sessão de sexo. Talvez.

Abriu a garrafa, andou até a sala e se deixou cair pesadamente no sofá. Observou a televisão por um momento, duvidando em ligar. Realmente não tinha vontade alguma.

Como costumava acontecer nos dias em que se sentia menos que uma merda e em que a auto-compaixão estava no topo, Harry não pôde evitar lembrar quão só que se encontrava e o tanto que sentia falta de Ron. E às vezes, até de Hermione também. Era incrível que agora a única pessoa com a que mais podia contar, fosse Draco Malfoy. Suspirou profundamente e tomou um grande gole da cerveja, sem deixar de pensar na forma em que Draco tinha se transformado em mais que seu amigo, em o único amigo que tinha perto.

A guerra havia terminado de um modo tão rápido que surpreendeu a mais de um. Mas não é por ter sido curta que deixou de ser terrivelmente sangrenta. Foi por isso que Harry e seus amigos, assim como toda a Ordem da Fênix em conjunto, haviam se esforçado ao máximo na hora de localizar e destruir as horcruxes, empenhados em fazê-lo o quanto antes. Não tinha sido nada fácil e Harry estava mais que consciente de que sem a inteligência de Hermione e a valentia de Ron, jamais teria conseguido sozinho.

Quando a guerra acabou, lamentavelmente com centenas de civis entre a contagem de vítimas, Hermione informou a seus dois amigos que iria viver na França. Seus pais haviam mudado a Paris no começo da guerra, fugindo da caça aos trouxas que havia explodido na Inglaterra. Assim, Harry viu com infinita tristeza como sua melhor amiga se ia para sempre de sua pátria. Mas é claro que não podia culpa-la por querer se reunir finalmente com sua família.

Ron não ficou muito melhor. Sua frustração e tristeza foram tantas que, irremediavelmente ao passar um par de meses, tomou a decisão. Iria a Paris para encontrá-la. Quando contou a Harry, ele não ficou surpreso. Na verdade, já estava começando a se perguntar quanto tempo mais o ruivo suportaria sem sair correndo para declarar seu amor a Hermione.

Ron não cabia em si de felicidade quando conseguiu um emprego na capital francesa como correspondente da seção esportiva d'O Pasquim, pois assim poderia se mudar sem se preocupar com aprender mais, ele pensou que nunca o tinha visto tão feliz: a partir desse momento Ron poderia fazer o que sempre tinha lhe encantado — falar de quadribol até pelos cotovelos —, lhe pagariam por isso e, se isso não fosse suficiente, viveria na mesma cidade que Hermione.

O salário não era muito, mas para começar isso lhe bastou. Depois de tudo, ninguém ia muito bem no fim da guerra, e os salários (se é que se podia conseguir trabalho) eram bem modestos. De fato, nem sequer o vencedor do Lorde das Trevas pôde obter o que sempre havia desejado.

Depois de que Ron se fora, Harry havia passado vários meses em estado de apatia. Surpreso de que tudo já tivesse acabado, de que no final ele tivesse sido o assassino, de que não tivesse morrido e, especialmente, surpreso do abandono — involuntário — de seus amigos. Lá no fundo compreendia que tanto Hermione como Ron haviam feito o indizível por ele e mereciam afastar-se de tudo e viver suas vidas, mas não é porque compreendia que deixava de doer.

E foi naquele momento quando Colin fez seu bendito ato de aparição, salvando-o dele mesmo e do vazio em que havia se transformado sua existência. Posteriormente — depois de não tê-lo visto por anos — Draco também irrompeu na paisagem, alterando tudo no seu caminho como era seu saudável costume. Ambos, Draco e Colin, então se tornaram o universo de Harry: Colin era seu amante e Draco, seu melhor amigo. E nesse momento mais do que nunca, Harry ainda se perguntava quão diferentes teriam sido as coisas se aquilo tivesse acontecido ao contrário, se Colin tivesse sido só seu amigo e Draco seu…

Quase pulou no sofá e esteve a ponto de derramar a cerveja no caro móvel de Draco quando a porta se abriu de repente, sobressaltando-o. Harry virou a cabeça e não pôde evitar se alegrar ao ver Draco entrar com um sorriso de menino travesso. Por um instante esperou que seu acompanhante entrasse atrás dele, mas com agradável surpresa se deu conta de que não vinha ninguém mais. Era só Draco.

— Esqueceu as camisinhas? — brincou sem deixar de notar que Draco estava com uma mão atrás das costas como se escondesse algo. — Achei que nos clubes sempre haviam máquinas de venda automática…

— Na vida há coisas muito mais importantes que ir a um club ou foder alguém, Potter — respondeu Draco fingindo grande seriedade. Diante da cara de estranheza de Harry, completou com um enorme sorriso: — Me surpreende que você seja tão frívolo e superficial. — Harry ficou boquiaberto, se perguntando se já havia adormecido e estaria sonhando, quando Draco notou a cerveja que tinha na mão. — Ah, cerveja! Que bom, já está se preparando. Mas eu temo que você tenha esquecido da pipoca.

— Do que você está falando? — pôde perguntar Harry quando finalmente sua boca conseguiu articular algo.

— Por favor, Potter. Você mesmo me ensinou que não há filme bom sem uma bacia de pipoca quente e com muita manteiga. — sem dizer mais, Draco entrou na cozinha para procurar no armário. Sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo, Harry lhe escutou lançar um feitiço e, imediatamente, o aroma doce da pipoca invadiu todo o lugar. Atônito e olhando para a cozinha, Harry ouviu Draco remover pratos e garrafas enquanto cantarolava alegremente: — Teus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos...

— DRACO! — gritou Harry e enterrou a cara entre nas almofadas do sofá. — Por favor, outra vez não…

Draco lhe ignorou e continuou cantando:

— Teus cabelos negros são como um quadro de aula...

Fechando os olhos com força, Harry se perguntou de novo (e inutilmente, é claro) como diabos Draco tinha feito para aprender de memória aquele infame poema que Ginny Weasley havia lhe dedicado no Dia dos Namorados de seu segundo ano em Hogwarts.

— Queria que tu fosses meu, garoto divino!

Herói que venceu o malvado Lorde das trevas.

Como se fosse um ritual de aniversário, Draco tinha o irritante costume de recita-lo a Harry em todos os dias dos namorados que haviam passado juntos desde que eram amigos. Harry não pôde evitar sorrir e sentir um estranho e reconfortante calorzinho no peito, porque internamente e apesar de que não reconheceria nem estando sob tortura, lhe reanimava que esse ano não houvesse sido a exceção.

Quando Draco saiu da cozinha com uma enorme vasilha cheia de pipoca, um par de cervejas e um saquinho com o logotipo de Corniche (a pequena loja de locação de filmes), Harry pensou que estava ficando louco. O que Draco Malfoy estava fazendo em casa com ele numa noite de sexta? Por que se conformava com ver filmes quando podia estar em um club dançando ou trepando com o cu que ele quisesse? Alguma coisa andava definitivamente mal.

Draco se sentou a seu lado e colocou a bacia de pipoca em cima do seu colo. Com um enorme sorriso auto-suficiente, lhe mostrou muito orgulhoso os três DVDs que trazia consigo. Harry fez uma careta.

— Indiana Jones? Outra vez? Mas nós já assistimos umas mil vezes.

Harry não ia admitir que esses filmes também lhe fascinavam. Mas, especialmente, o que mais gostava era o jeito que Draco desfrutava deles. Harrison Ford era o ídolo do loiro e ele sempre divertia Harry com sua imitação dos sorrisos tortos que o ator fazia e o jeito em que estalava seu chicote.

Antes de responder, Draco lhe piscou um olho de um jeito tão paquerador que Harry sentiu um puxão no estômago.

— E o que você queria? Que te trouxesse um pote de sorvete de chocolate como as garotas fazem? — se esticou para colocar um dos discos no aparelho e pegou o controle remoto. Sem olhar Harry nos olhos, completou: — É assim como nós gays afogamos nossas mágoas: com cerveja, pipoca e filmes de um galã gostoso.

Harry sorriu mais amplamente enquanto observava Draco, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Podia ser que Draco nunca reconhecesse, mas a verdade era que tinha um coração de ouro escondido muito abaixo de uma grande camada de arrogância e descaramento. Harry se permitiu perder-se durante um instante enquanto observava-o pegar um punhado de pipoca e levar a boca sem derrubar nem uma só. Seus olhos viajaram pela linha de suas mandíbulas enquanto masticava e quase se lambeu quando viu-o umedecer seus lábios finos com a língua sem perder nem um pouco de elegância.

Inesperadamente, Draco virou a cabeça até ele e Harry abriu muito os olhos ao ver-se surpreendido observando-o como um bobo. Pelo súbito calor que sentiu no rosto não lhe restou dúvida de que estava corando. Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu divertido. Harry achou que era justo e necessário dizer algo: um agradecimento, uma desculpa… não tinha nem uma maldita ideia.

— Draco, eu…

Draco balançou a cabeça e fez um gesto de asco.

— Não, não. Não fique sentimental, por favor, que me dá náuseas. Isso não significa nada, não quero que se emocione — disse enquanto abria sua própria garrafa de cerveja e lhe dava um longo gole. Fez cara de tédio enquanto terminava de dizer: — Além disso, o cara que eu peguei não valia tanto para repetir com ele, então não se dê todo o crédito. E não tinha vontade de ir dançar em um club cheio de globos e coraçãozinhos… sempre acreditei que o dia dos namorados só é uma merda de marketing.

E terminando sua explicação, voltou-se de novo para a televisão para pôr total atenção em Indiana Jones e os Caçadores da Arca Perdida, pronto para desfrutar como só ele sabia fazer de um filme cujos diálogos havia aprendido de memória muito tempo atrás.

— Além de tudo — agregou Draco como quem não quer nada, sem desgrudar os olhos da tela e pegando outra generosa porção de pipoca —, eu amo esse cara. Acho que tenho certa fraqueza pelos heróis de olhos verdes e óculos.

O coração de Harry deu três saltos mortais dentro de seu peito. Estremecendo e não precisamente de frio, Harry virou lentamente a cabeça até Draco para comprovar se o que havia dito era sério. Mas Draco não correspondeu o olhar, apenas continuou vendo o filme impassível e sem que nenhum gesto em seu rostro delatasse se aquilo havia sido uma piada.

Mas piada ou não, Harry sentiu fogo no estômago e no baixo ventre. Chamas incendiárias. Uma sensação ardente que lhe subiu até o rosto e lhe deixou com as orelhas vermelhas enquanto tentava deixar de pensar e desejava poder se concentrar em Indiana Jones e não na excitante proximidade do corpo de Draco.

E sorriu outra vez, sabendo que não tinha sentido discutir com seu amigo que Harrison Ford na verdade tinha os olhos de uma bonita cor avelã, que sob certa iluminação davam a impressão de ser de cor verde. E que o personagem usava os óculos somente quando dava suas aulas e não quando dava uma de héroi aventureiro.

Suspirando, Harry acomodou seus próprios óculos e se inclinou para o lado até apoiar a cabeça contra o ombro de Draco. O loiro pareceu se tensar um pouco diante da incomum aproximação, mas não disse nada nem reclamou.

— Obrigado — sussurrou Harry sem poder se conter, sentindo-se excepcionalmente comovido.

Draco fingiu não escutá-lo e por isso não lhe respondeu, embora Harry poderia jurar que curvou os cantos de seus lábios em um sorriso apenas visível. E nesse momento e lugar, Harry se sentiu como fazia muito não se sentia: poderoso, bonito e invencível. Perfeitamente capaz de enfrentar hordas de serpentes furiosas e sair ileso de qualquer coisa. Indiana Jones contra uma enorme rocha.

* * *

 **N. da T.:** Qualquer erro de digitação, tradução ou gramática, vocês podem me avisar.

(1) Dia de São Valentim, o famigerado Valentine's Day.

Também traduzi e postei outra fanfic da autora, uma oneshot teddyxjames chamada Rendição, podem encontrar ela no meu perfil aqui, ou no wattpad.

Beijos, até o próximo capítulo.


	2. Regra 2

**Regra 2**

Você nunca deve se apegar a nada nem a ninguém. Coloque na cabeça que nesse mundo você só tem a si e a ninguém mais além de si mesmo. Ah, e jamais apresente nenhum amigo a sua mãe.

 **Exceção**

A única exceção a esta regra é que em caso de exceção, ninguém deve saber.

: : :

Odiava esse lugar. Santo Merlin, como odiava. Tanto, que assim que aparatou ali se sentiu quase físicamente esmagado pelo cheiro característico de pergaminho que costumavareinar nos grandes escritóriose a presença de tantos bruxos e bruxas fazendo bobagens enquanto diziam estar trabalhando em prol do mundo mágico.

Tinha estado ali poucas vezes e na verdade podia se dizer que suas primeras visitas haviam sido até certo ponto agradáveis. Quando era adolescente e acompanhava seu pai a encontros com pessoas importantes que os tratavam com enorme respeito e deferência, incluído o mesmíssimo Ministro em pessoa; já desde então detestava o lugar. A absoluta hipocrisia e interesse evidente daquelas pessoas o cansavam até adoece-lo.

Mas agora as coisas eram diferentes. Embora Lucius tenha sido solto de Azkaban ao cumprir sua condenação, o prestígio da familia havia ido irremediavelmente pelo ralo. As visitas privilegiadas ao Ministério eram coisas do passado.

E se isso não era suficiente, havia as lembranças da última vez que esteve dentro desse edifício: acorrentado de pés e mãos, com um auror vigiando-o em ambos os lados; suportando um julgamento na presença do Wizengamot, de jornalistas e de intrometidos, todos eles vorazes pelo ansiado espetáculo onde condenariam ao único filho de Lucius Malfoy a prisão. Mas para decepção de muitos (ou de quase todos, acreditava Draco), fora absolvido. Não havia nenhuma acusação a mais contra ele além datentiva de assassinar Dumbledore durante seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, pois depois daquilo não voltou a participar de nenhuma missão dos Comensais. Snape havia se encarregado muito bem disso.

Para enorme surpresa de Draco, naquele julgamento Harry Potter tinha testemunhado a seu favor. Draco quase morre de susto quando escutou O Eleito informar que tinha presenciado o acontecido na torre; e ao ouvi-lo narrar fielmente o que houve, não lhe restou dúvida de que dizia a verdade. Isso, somado ao testemunho de Snape onde este assegurava que Draco havia atuado sob coação e que ainda não portava a marca, foram provas suficientes para deixá-lo em liberdade.

Incapaz de agradecer a Potter, Draco havia saído ao mundo recém liberto de Voldemort sem olha-lo na cara nem uma só vez; incrédulo porque finalmente poderia voltar a Mansão Malfoy ao lado de sua mãe e viver em paz depois de ter pensado que nada voltaria a ser como antes. Mas jamais esqueceu o que seu rival fez por ele. Harry Potter tinha lhe salvado esse dia e voltou a fazê-lo um tempo depois. E aquela segunda vez foi quando Draco não pôde evitar cair nas redes do encanto do moreno, embora tenha tido que se conformar com sua amizade pois o namoro que Potter já levava com o estúpido do Creevey tinha deixado Draco sem oportunidade de outro tipo de aproximação.

Depois de suspirar e ajeitando o rosto para não demostrar a repugnância que sentia, Draco saiu de uma das tantas cabines utilizadas para aparatar que estavam em um corredor do oitavo andar do Ministério. Ele alisou a impecável camisa e recorreu o átrio dando passos longos e firmes com direção aos elevadores; sabia que Harry trabalhava no terceiro andar apesar de que jamais havia lhe visitado em seu escritório antes dessa tarde. E não teria feito nunca se sua mãe não tivesse lhe deixado outra alternativa.

Atravessou a recepção com ar digno e sofisticado, ignorando o olhar espantado da bruxa de meia idade que estava atrás da mesa. Chegou diante do bruxo da segurança e teve que entregar sua varinha para poder entrar. Normalmente se permitia aos visitantes ficar com a varinha depois da revisão, mas o caso de Draco era diferente. Acusado por tentativa de assassinato. Filho de um Comensal. Estigmas que o acompanhariam e segregariam para sempre, sem contar que para muitos não passava de uma indesejável bicha.

Nem sequer olhou o oficial nos olhos quando este lhe entregou o pedaço de pergaminho com o qual poderia recolher sua varinha ao sair. Mesmo sem vê-lo podia adivinhar o desprezo que expressava à ele e que não era provocado somente por ser um antigo réu.

No elevador topou com um par de bruxos quase anciãos que conversavam animadamente entre si e com uma bruxa muito bonita e de aparência delicada. Os homens pararam de falar assim que Draco entrou, franzindo o cenho e afastando-se notoriamente dele o máximo que o reduzido espaço lhes permitiu. Draco respirou profundamente e ergueu o queixou. Jamais havia se envergonhado de sua condição de homossexual e não ia começar nesse momento. Ao diabo todos aqueles bruxos preconceituosos e de mentes fechadas; se sua presença incomodava tanto, então, que usassem as escadas.

No entanto, a garota olhou-o com outro tipo de interesse. Draco a observou de soslaio, supondo que talvez ela não soubesse que era gay… Ou talvez não lhe importava. Não era a primera vez que tropeçava em uma bruxa disposta a fazê-lo reconsiderar de qualquer jeito sua orientação sexual.

Draco fez uma expressão de tédio, esperando que a garota notasse que ele era evidentemente um caso perdido. Se Lucius Malfoy não tinha conseguido fazê-lo mudar de opinião — e olha que havia usado métodos persuasivos —, por Merlin que ninguém mais ia conseguir.

Porque se tinha algo que Draco ostentava era ter superado com sucesso qualquer obstáculo que havia cruzado seu caminho para tornar-se o bruxo gay mais promíscuo e famoso de toda Inglaterra. Talvez só rivalizando com Harry... em termos de fama, é claro.

Quando a porta do elevador se abriu e a voz anunciou: "Terceiro andar: Departamento de Acidentes Mágicos e Catástrofes…", Draco saiu dele. Caminhou o mais ereto e majestoso que pôde, sem dar atenção aos olhares reprovadores e aos murmúrios que sua presença causou. Olhou para a placa pendurada em uma parede para encontrar a localização exata do escritório de Harry e não pôde evitar franzir o nariz. Perturbava-o muito a atmosfera burocrática do lugar.

Escritório núm. 3

Comissão de Justificativas Dignas de Trouxas

"Bem, aqui está." pensou enquanto passava pela porta que ostentava o letreiro. "Vamos ver que merda você faz aqui, Harry." Não tinha um bom pressentimento; Harry nunca falava de seu trabalho nesse departamento. Draco havia lhe perguntado uma só vez e foi quase por mera cortesia, e tendo obtido uma curta resposta e uma rápida mudança de assunto, pegou de imediato a mensagem de que Harry não queria compartilhar isso com ele.

A única coisa que sabia era que Harry tinha desejado ser auror mas a Academia não havia lhe aceitado. Depois de tudo, Harry, assim como Draco e vários bruxos e bruxas de sua geração, não tinha terminado a escola e jamais pôde conseguir seus NIEMs. Ninguém pensava muito em estudar no meio de uma guerra sangrenta.

Draco sabia que Harry teve que se conformar com um trabalho quase medíocre de funcionário de escritório… Era dificil de acreditar que os miseráveis do Ministério não tivessem sido capazes de fazer uma exceção tratando-se de quem salvou a bunda de todos e que desperdiçaram seu enorme potencial mágico sentando-o atrás de uma mesa para revisar papéis. Era completamente inverossímil e isso, pensava Draco, era uma perfeita amostra do estúpido que era o sistema.

Assim que Draco entrou no enorme escritório dividido em pelo menos uma dúzia de cubículos ridiculamente pequenos e que eram ocupados por bruxos que olhavam Draco como se fosse um excremento de hipogrifo andante, começou a entender porque Harry nunca conversava sobre seu trabalho.

Sem se deixar intimidar e sem corresponder os olhares maliciosos dos outros, Draco continuou seu caminho até que localizou uma cabine como nome Harry J. Pottergravado em uma de suas paredes falsas. Espiou, e a primeira coisa que notou foi que Harry não se encontrava dentro. E um décimo de segundo depois, pestanejou e reagiu ao que seus olhos estavam vendo.

Nas outras cabines explodiram risadas mal dissimuladas e bufadas de zombaria. Através de seu estupor, Draco escutou-lhes e teve que lançar mão de todo seu autocontrole para não ir ao funcionário do lado, tomar sua varinha depois de ter quebrado sua cara, e enfeitiçar a todos os outros para obriga-los a calar a boca de uma maldita vez. Várias maldições sombrias desfilaram por sua mente como candidatas a ser provadas nesses miseráveis assim que tivesse a oportunidade.

Mas Draco estava acostumado a não demonstrar suas emoções por mais intensas que fossem, então sua expressão não se afetou nem um pouco e a fúria que estava sentindo nem sequer corou suas bochechas. O que era uma grande façanha, pois o que acabava de encontrar no pequeno escritório de Harry o indignava como poucas coisas haviam feito em sua vida.

Engoliu saliva ao ouvir passos pelo corredor. Olhou para um lado e viu Harry que vinha até ele caminhando lentamente, carregando o que Draco pensou que parecia ser centenas de pastas cheias de papéis.

Desejou com todas suas forças ter sua varinha ao alcance da mão para poder desfazerissoantes de que Harry chegasse e visse… Embora, por outro lado, talvez fosse bom que percebesse por si mesmo o desprezo de seus companheiros e tomasse as medidas adequadas. Mas a vozinha do senso comum dizia a Draco que se Harry já levava vários anos trabalhando ali, era mais que óbvio que essa não havia sido a primeira vez que acontecia algo assim.

— Potter — cumprimentou-o enquanto tentava um sorriso despreocupado. Harry fez uma expressão de incrédula alegria ao vê-lo.

— Pelas barbas de Zeus, se não é o próprio Draco Malfoy visitando meu escritório! — disse risonho quando chegou até ele. Draco se mudou para um lado e Harry entrou na sua cabine. — Ao que devo tamanha hon…? — Não terminou a frase, que ficou congelada em seus lábios enquanto seu rosto corava por inteiro. Lentamente, Harry fechou a boca, deixou as pastas no escritório e puxou sua varinha enquanto sussurrava: — Malditos filhos da puta.

Não virou a cabeça para trás e Draco o compreendeu. Ele podia sentir a vergonha de seu amigo como sua; e que aqueles bastardos agradecessem eternamente que não tivesse sua própria varinha consigo, se não… Harry levantou a sua e depois de suspirar profundamente, começou a apagar as marcas daquela brincadeira de mau gosto. Embora na opinião de Draco, isso ia além de ser uma zombaria.Perseguiçãoera a palavra adequada.

Com um finite, Harry encerrou o encantamento que havia pintado todos seus móveis e pertences com a cor-de-rosa mais berrante que Draco já tinha visto, devolvendo-os a sua cor original. Com um evanesco, Harry se desfez de dezenas de camisinhas colocadas em todas as partes, algumas metidas em suas coisas e outras infladas e flutuando como balões por cima de sua mesa; Draco não deixou de notar que algumas tinham insultos degradantes contra gays escritos sobre elas. E para finalizar, Harry levantou sua varinha e apagou as grandes palavras que estavam fixas diretamente na parede do fundo e que brilhavam tanto quanto um chamativo sinal de néon:

ESCRITÓRIO DA BICHA

Feito isso e parecendo completamente derrotado, Harry abaixou o braço e continuou dando as costas a Draco, que o observava por atrás e quase com o coração na mão. Seu sangue fervia ao escutar os risos desses malditos ao redor, e quando deu uma olhada pelo corredor pôde notar como um par de bruxos escapavam apressados e muito satisfeitos de ter colocado a bicha em seu devido lugar.

Draco apertou as mandíbulas, furioso e impotente. Incrédulo, tanto pelo comportamento desses imbecis quanto pela tolerância de Harry diante desse tipo de tratamento.

— Por que suporta, Potter? — murmurou sem poder se conter. — Você não precisa disso. Inferno! Eu sabia que o Ministério era um viveiro de intransigentes racistas, mas a verdade é que jamais ima…

— Por que você veio, Draco?— interrompeu Harry com voz glacial e ainda sem virar para olhá-lo.

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior, dando-se conta de que esse não era o momento nem o lugar para falar com Harry sobre isso. Se sentiu terrível, como um intruso que surpreende alguém fazendo algo que jamais devia ter sido visto. Sabendo que agora mais que nunca, Harry se envergonharia muitíssimo mais de seu emprego degradante e insatisfatório.

Que vontade de lhe dar uma sacudida e fazê-lo entender — a tapas, se necessário — que ele não merecia isso! Que era um dos melhores bruxos de todos os tempos, o que acabou com o Lord das Trevas, o que conseguiu o que muitos nem sequer sonharam fazer! Harry era tão idiota que Draco não podia evitar querer protegê-lo nesse momento mais do que nunca.

— Venho para te levar comigo — disse simplemente, deixando de lado o alarmante pensamento de que esse sentimento sem nome que Harry despertava nele se intensificava dia a dia sem que pudesse fazer nada para controla-lo.

Harry virou-se, guardando a varinha na calça enquanto o fazia. Ia vestido com roupas trouxas, como a maioria dos bruxos jovens que agora se negavam a continuar usando as antiquadas túnicas. E Draco chegou a conclusão de que em Harry os jeans ficavammuitomelhor do que as roupas soltas de bruxo.

— Com você? Aonde? — perguntou o moreno, tirando Draco de seus pensamentos.

Draco fez uma cara de falsa exasperação enquanto lhe respondia:

— Ver minha mãe. Na próxima semana é o aniversário dela e quer que você e eu vamos tomar chá com ela hoje. — olhou seu relógio de pulso antes de completar: — Nos espera na Mansão em pouco menos de trinta minutos. Então… — Draco fez um gesto que esperava indicar a Harry que se apressasse e começasse a mover seu traseiro.

— Na Mansão? — perguntou Harry apreensivo e desviando o olhar. Sempre ficava nervoso quando ia ao antigo lar de Draco, apesar de que mantinha uma muito boa relação com Narcissa e ela o adorava. Depois de tudo, a mãe de Draco não esquecia que Harry tinha salvo seu bebê em, pelo menos, duas vezes. — Mas… tem certeza de que seu pai não…? — hesitou Harry, antes de fazer uma expressão de óbvio. — Esquece. Suponho que se sua mãe quer que nós vamos hoje é porque evidentemente Lucius não está em casa, certo?

— Evidentemente — confirmou Draco, tentando não dar importância ao fato de que as vezes que visitava sua mãe tinha que ser quando seu pai não andava por perto. Por mais que quisesse demonstrar o contrário, não acabava de se acostumar nem deixava de lhe ferir que Lucius o desprezasse por sua inclinação sexual. — Para o fim de semana ele organizou pra minha mãe uma recepção com toda a pompa, já sabe… para esses poucos amigos da alta sociedade bruxa que ainda lhes restam. — e sorrindo, se aproximou de Harry e levantou as mãos para arrumar o colarinho da camisa enquanto concluía: — Mas hoje ela quer festejar com seus dois meninos favoritos, e me disse pra te dizer que os elfos fizeram esses bolinhos recheados de creme que tanto gosta, só para você.

Draco notou que Harry relaxava um pouco e que suas linhas de expressão suavizaram até quase sorrir. Os dois sabiam bem que quando Narcissa metia uma ideia na cabeça, era melhor para ambos não contradize-la. E era nesses momentos quando Harry zombava de Draco ao dizer que agora entendia de onde tinha puxado sua legendária teimosia.

Sem soltar a roupa de Harry apesar de que já estava mais quearrumada, Draco deixou suas mãos descansando sobre os ombros do moreno, contemplando diretamente seu rosto. Vê-lo esboçar esse meio sorriso reviroualgoem seu interior, uma estranha e entorpecente sensação que o fazia desejar usar as mãos para tocar suas bochechas e comprovar se realmente eram tão suaves como pareciam, assim… quando o tinha tão perto… tão perto que…

Harry deu um passo para trás enquanto pigarreava e Draco o soltou, espantado pelo o que esteve a ponto de fazer.

— Se não tem jeito, então — disse Harry com um suspiro. — Terei que pedir permissão para sair um pouco mais cedo hoje… Direi ao chefe que vou repor as horas durante a próxima semana.

Draco mordeu a língua outra vez para evitar dizer o que pensava a respeito do chefe de Harry e em que parte de sua anatomia podia enfiar a varinha, ele e todos os outros idiotas dali, porque sabia que só pioraria o humor de seu amigo. Logo iria pensar em algo mais sutil para convencer Harry de que o Ministério não merecia tê-lo com eles, ou, por Merlin, deixaria de se chamar Draco Malfoy.

{HP}

Harry não foi capaz de evitar continuar olhando Draco disfarçadamente enquanto fingia estar concentrado em seu chá e em seu quinto bolinho de creme. O mau humor do seu amigo lhe fazia sentir-se culpado, especialmente porque sabia que realmente a culpa era sua.

No entanto, Narcissa parecia achar a situação muito divertida. Eram poucas as vezes que Draco a brindava com sua visita e pelo visto não ia se incomodar por detalhes tão insignificantes como uma cara comprida e alguns resmungos. Além disso, era óbvio que ela estava mais que habituada às birras que sua cria costuma fazer a menor provocação para dar importância a isso.

Harry limpou os lábios com o elegante e sedoso guardanapo que ostentava o brasão dos Malfoy bordado nele — quase considerando que era indigno suja-lo com restos de creme —, enquanto tentava prestar atenção a conversa de Narcissa e, ao mesmo tempo, fixando seu olhar de vez em quando em Draco. O loiro, sentado em uma fina poltrona revestida com cores douradas, não parava de sacudir com tapinhas irritados sua limpa camisa branca, como se o feitiço de limpeza que ele mesmo havia lançado em si ao sair da lareira não houvesse eliminado até o último rastro de fuligem. Desde sua chegada não havia deixado de reclamar o quanto que odiava viajar pela rede de flu tendo como — Graças a Merlin — aparatar nas portas da enorme propriedade dos Malfoy.

Mas por mais birras que fez, não tinha conseguido convencer Harry de aparatar junto com ele. A grandiosa e pouco convincente desculpa que Harry lhe deu foi que a distância desde o portão de entrada ao jardim até a casa era excessiva, e que depois de ter trabalhado durante todo o dia o que menos queria era recorrer todo esse caminho sob o sol vespertino.

Como se em meados de março fizesse um pouco de calor naquela parte da Inglaterra.

Se o loiro tinha engolido a história de Harry, foi graças a que não tinha ideia de que se existia alguma coisa que o moreno adorava ainda mais que visitar a Toca para comer o que Molly cozinhava, era precisamente passear pelos majestosos jardins e terras da área dos Malfoy.

Draco, por su vez, odiava usar as lareiras. Mas entre um teimoso e outro pior, foi ele quem teve que ceder a Harry. A ameaça de comprar umpresente trouxa para Narcisa se insistia em aparatar, havia sido incentivo mais que suficiente. Draco não ia arriscar que sua mãe sofresse um infarto ou lhes jogasse no lago da propriedade com presente e tudo, que certamente teria sido o mais assustador que Harry pudesse encontrar no corredor de ofertas.

A conversa com Narcissa sempre era agradável e ligeira, e dessa vez também foi apesar dos constantes grunhidos de Draco. A mulher estava mais que feliz com sua reunião, e o precioso bracelete de prata com incrustações de safiras que Draco havia lhe presenteado, a mantinha completamente encantada.

Harry sorriu ao deduzir que não era tanto o valor da jóia em si — porque intuía que a senhora tinha tesouros muito mais caros que esse guardados em seu porta-jóias —, mas pela cumplicidade e compreensão que existia entre mãe e filho e que conseguia que ela apreciasse qualquer bugiganga comprada com o suor e esforço de sua prole.

Sem deixar de olhar a mão onde levava o bracelete, Narcissa comentou:

— Fico feliz que seu negócio já esteja caminhando bem, filho. Embore continue sem me agradar muito a ideia de que todos seus negócios sejam somente com trouxas… Não existe algum jeito de transferir seu campo de ação ao mundo mágico?

Draco revirou os olhos antes de responder algo que, Harry sabia, havia repetido mil vezes a Narcissa.

— Mãe, já te expliquei que o êxito de minhas vendas se deve justamente a que as residências que adquiro pertencem a trouxas. Normalmente, nenhuma familia de bruxos compra uma casa trouxa salvo raras exceções.

"Como a nossa", pensou Harry com tristeza. Se existia uma razão pela qual haviam decidido alugar um apartamento em uma área inteiramente trouxa, era pelo enorme desprezo que os bruxos demonstravam aos homossexuais. Até onde Harry tinha conhecimento, não existia comunidade mágica alguma onde os gays fossem bem vistos e tratados com tolerância.

—… os trouxas estão tão desesperados para se desfazerem do que eles consideram uma casa assombrada — Draco continuava falando —, que o baixo preço pelo qual aceitam me vender a propriedade é ridículo. Então é assim que funciona: eu compro barato, meu exterminador arruma o "probleminha oportuno" e, finalmente, posso vender a um bom montante. Um grande negócio.

Narcissa sorriu enquanto assentia, parecendo satisfeita que Draco estivesse levando vantagem dos trouxas e enquanto fosse assim, então estaria certo ter "negócios" com eles. Harry estava pegando outro bolinho quando um elfo saído do nada, dá-lhe um susto mortal ao servir mais chá em sua pequena xícara.

De repente, uma heróica melodia provinda do corpo de Draco foi ouvida no luxuoso salão. Narcissa olhou horrorizada para seu filho como se ele houvesse se transformado em algo pior que uma doninha, e Harry por pouco se não engasga com a comida ao não poder segurar a risada. O celular de Draco exigia sua atenção nem mais nem menos que com o tema musical deIndiana Jones.

Fulminando Harry com o olhar por se atrever a rir dele, Draco levou a mão até um bolso de sua cara jaqueta e puxou seu celular.

— Desculpa mãe, tenho que atender. Poderia ser um cliente. — Torcendo uma sobrancelha, observou a pequena tela de seu telefone e logo bufou: — Não, não é nenhum cliente, é só o Cliff — mencionou com voz irritada, embora seus olhos faíscaram de entusiasmo. Uma chamada do alegre e festeiro amigo de Draco, Cliff, nunca ficava sem ser atendida por ele.

Harry, por sua vez, sentiu que seu coração caía até o estômago. Não era que Cliff o desagradasse. Pelo contrário: assim como Draco, Harry tinha um carinho especial por ele. O problema era que, normalmente, quando Cliff procurava Draco, era com a intenção de combinar de sair para dançar e flertar cada um para um lado. O que significava que essa madrugada haveria um novo amante na cama de Draco, gemidos por todo o apartamento e uma punheta solitária para o moreno. Harry deixou o bolinho no prato, tendo perdido todo o apetite de repente.

Narcissa não desviava os olhos de Draco, completamente boquiaberta. Parecia estar certa que esse aparelhinho com luzes e som era tudo menos mágico e só a ideia de que Draco usasse "objetos tão trouxas que tentam parecer mágicos",continuava a escandalizando.

— Harry, querido — falou com o moreno mas ainda olhando para seu filho, que havia se levantado de seu assento e saía do salão enquanto atendia o telefone. Draco virou no corredor e então Narcissa girou sua cabeça até Harry. — Como está seu namorado…? Parker, acho que se chama, não é?

Dissimulando um sorriso pelo erro no nome de Colin por culpa do apelido que Draco lhe havia dado, Harry teve que se fixar nos olhos azuis da mulher para se dar conta de que não estava sendo irônica e que seu interesse por seu ex namorado era real. Isso era estranho porque Narcissa normalmente fingia que Colin não existia.

— É Colin Creevey, senhora Malfoy. Mas… —Harry ficou mais sério. — Faz um pouco mais de um mês que já não é meu namorado.

— Ah, não? — questionou Narcissa, quem não parecia muito triste pela notícia, mas sim ao contrário.

— Não. Ofereceram emprego pra ele no Estados Unidos, em uma revista internacional mágica. Um emprego que pelo visto é o sonho dourado de todo fotógrafo.

— Sonho dourado? Tão importante para deixar pra trás o amor de sua vida? — ela perguntou olhando insistentemente Harry nos olhos. — Ou pode ser que ele te pediu que o acompanhasse e você se negou?

Harry sentiu como se um alçapão houvesse se aberto a seus pés e de repente ele estivesse despencando em uma vertiginosa queda livre. O olhar penetrante da sofisticada mulher estava começando a deixá-lo nervoso.

— Eh… Não exatamente, senhora, mas ele... Quero dizer, ele não… — Narcissa arqueou uma sobrancelha do mesmo jeito que Draco fazia, e Harry teve que olhar para outro lado enquanto completava:— Me disse que não iria se eu… Bom, se eu realmenteo amava, e bem…

— Deixe, querido. — interrompeu-lhe Narcissa com voz suave. — Ficou claro o suficiente para mim — Abaixou o tom ainda mais e se inclinou para frente, aproximando-se de Harry. — Talvez o destino esteja dando o momento certo para você e Draco terem a oportunidade de se relacionar. Já sabe, de uma maneira… mais íntima. — Harry abriu exageradamente os olhos e corou até as orelhas enquanto ela exclamava um pouco mais alto: — Tenho certeza de que seriam o casal perfeito! São amigos durante anos, se conhecem tanto, protegem sempre um ao outro… só falta se transformarem em amantes. — Nesse ponto, Harry definitivamente não foi mais capaz de sustentar o olhar de Narcissa, que falava do tema tão tranquila quanto se estivesse fazendo planos para organizar uma festa. — E sendo-te sincera, Harry, confesso que nada me faria mais feliz do que ver Draco estabelecido com alguém. Mas não com qualquer um, e sim com você.

— Mas… ele não… digo, é que ele não é… —gaguejou Harry, deixando sua xícarazinha de chá na mesa. Suas mãos estavam tremendo e temia derramar o líquido sobre o caro tapete. — Ele não… Ele não gosta de mim. Pelo menos, não desse jeito.

— Bobagem, Harry. Você deve aprender a abrir esses belos olhos que tem e observar atentamente o comportamento dele em sua direção. No jeito que ele te olha. Desde que chegaram aqui, asseguro-lhe que ambos não fizeram nada mais do que...

Draco reapareceu justo naquele momento, seu celular já estava bem guardado em um de seus bolsos.

— Eu peço que me desculpe, mãe, mas eu tive...

— Posso saber quem é esse tal de Cliff? — Narcissa perguntou com desconfiança e interrompeu Draco, que ficou plantado quando estava prestes a sentar-se novamente. Harry pensou que Narcissa demonstrava mais ciúmes do filho do que ele mesmo, e então franziu a testa para o pensamento. Sem querer, estava reconhecendo que o que ele sentiu com a ligação de Cliff tinha sido ciúmes, nada mais, nada menos.

— Cliff? — Draco arregalou os olhos com a pergunta, virando-se para ver Harry como se pedisse uma explicação sobre a atitude de Narcissa. Harry simplesmente encolheu os ombros, desejando fervorosamente que Draco não percebesse o rubor que certamente ainda estava em seu rosto. As palavras de Narcissa continuavam saltando em seu cérebro tão insistentemente que o que menos lhe preocupava naquele momento era que Draco tivesse que explicar quem diabos era Cliff. Draco encarou sua mãe mais do que surpreso e respondeu: — Cliff é... um amigo. É isso que é.

Narcissa estreitou os olhos, examinando a veracidade da resposta de seu filho.

— E por que não trouxe ele contigo? Você sabe que qualquer amigo seu será sempre bem-vindo na mansão.

Draco revirou os olhos.

— Mãe, acredite quando te digo que ele não... Cliff Collier tem muitas falhas para que você possa tolerar sua presença nesta casa. Ele é um trouxa, nascido de trouxas, que vive entre trouxas. Trouxa até a medula dos ossos, cujo único laço com a magia são os dois grandes bruxos que ele tem como amigos.

— Harry e quem mais?

Draco abriu a boca indignado enquanto Harry soltava uma risadinha.

— Estou falando de mim mesmo, é claro! Deuses, mãe! Não me estime tanto.

— Só estou brincando, querido. Você sabe que... — A música tema de Indiana Jones interrompeu a conversa novamente, fazendo com que Narcissa franzisse o cenho. — Draco! Finalize o encantamento dessa coisa de uma vez!

Draco olhou de novo para o celular enquanto levantava uma mão como se pedisse silêncio.

— Desculpe, mãe, mas essa ligação eu realmente tenho que responder. É do meu exterminador. — Colocou o telefone em sua orelha enquanto Harry olhava divertido como Narcissa parecia estar prestes a arrancá-lo e jogá-lo na lareira. —Diga? Sim, o que é, Marion? Aham, amanhã na casa de Richmond, exatamente... — Draco fez uma pausa e de repente se enfureceu.— Como você não pode...? Não me importa o que seu outro cliente precisa, você tinha esse compromi...! O que...? QUANTO? — Draco abriu enormemente a boca enquanto Harry e Narcissa trocavam um olhar cúmplice. Eles sabiam que quando aquele Marion tivesse Draco na frente dele, sairia com vários dentes a menos do encontrão. — Você perdeu o juízo, já te disse que são apenas alguns poucos imps e nada mais...! Quer saber? Vai a me...! — Ele olhou para Narcissa e rapidamente se corrigiu: — Você está despedido!

Ele desligou o telefone tão furioso que parecia soltar faíscas por onde quer que se olhasse. Harry sabia muito bem que, nesses casos, era melhor não falar com ele e esperar que o loiro reclamasse por um tempo, o que aparentemente parecia fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Mas Narcisa decidiu não esperar.

— Problemas, querido?

Draco bufou exasperado enquanto passava os longos dedos pelos cabelos.

— Esse idiota filho da...! — Narcissa arqueou uma sobrancelha e Draco suspirou, controlando-se. — Meu querido exterminador queria me jogar o papo de que ele é um profissional muito importante e solicitado, para aumentar o preço de seus serviços. — Balançou a cabeça enquanto seu semblante mudou de uma grande raiva para um de preocupação. — E essa casa de Richmond junto ao rio... Eu já tenho vários clientes interessados nela e queriam vê-la na próxima semana. Maldição! Tenho urgência em acabar com a praga de imps no jardim e esse idiota é o único exterminador em toda Londres.

Harry se dá conta de que isso era um problema real para seu amigo. O sucesso de seus negócios devia-se precisamente à habilidade de seu exterminador de eliminar as pragas mágicas das casas trouxas antes que o Ministério tomasse conhecimento da situação. Porque, se notassem, imediatamente uma patrulha do Departamento de Regulação e Controle de Criaturas Mágicas chegava para assumir o controle; Nesse caso, Draco poderia ir se despedindo do seu lucro, uma vez que, depois de terminar com o problema, o Ministério costumava devolver a casa aos proprietários anteriores com um prévio feitiço de memória.

E o pior era que os imps não eram nem criaturas tão temíveis a ponto de não poder acabar com eles facilmente. Semelhante aos diabretes da Cornualha que Gilderoy Lockhart tinha deixado escapar naquela classe memorável de seu segundo ano, os imps eram duendezinhos pequenos e feios cujo único perigo residia em conseguir dar um mergulho a pessoa que passasse ao seu lado.

— Draco, meu amor — Narcissa começou a dizer como se fosse algo muito óbvio. — Por que não faz você mesmo? Se livra desse homem tão irresponsável e também economiza dinheiro.

Draco olhou para sua mãe como se estivesse ponderando suas palavras por um momento, mas no final sacudiu a cabeça.

— Mãe, alguém como você que gerencia habilmente uma grande propriedade como esta mansão, sabe melhor do que ninguém que um bruxo não pode fazer de tudo. Há ocasiões em que são necessários, você sabe... especialistas. — suspirou profundamente antes de continuar. — Acredite que eu comprei casas em que há verdadeiros problemas e, honestamente, não acho que sou capaz de enfrentá-los sozinho. Não vou arriscar minha pele apenas para economizar algumas libras!

— Libras?

— É o dinheiro trouxa, senhora Malfoy — explicou Harry. Ele riu um pouco antes de se virar para Draco. — Suponho que agora você se arrepende de não ter prestado a devida atenção à classe de Defesa Contra a Artes das Trevas, eh, Draco?

— Sai fora, Potter — proferiu o loiro com aborrecimento. Mas de repente uma idéia pareceu surgir em sua mente porque seu semblante mudou. Ele olhou para Harry como se fosse a última Coca-Cola no deserto e disse com uma voz sugestiva: — Mas eu lembro muito bem quem aqui é o especialista contra artes das trevas. Eh, Potter? E você sabe como fazer um bom trabalho, não esqueço de que deixou a casa de Grimmauld Place como nova. Não acha que você...?

— Ah, não. — Harry negou freneticamente. — Não sei o que você vai propor, mas a resposta é não. Eu já tenho um emprego e o que menos quero é me meter em problemas com suas pragas caseiras.

— Vamos, Potter — insistiu Draco, fazendo aquela expressão de desamparo que sempre conseguia desarmar a vontade de Harry. — Não estou pedindo que você abandone seu emprego, só que me ajude nesta ocasião, enquanto eu consigo outro exterminador. Eu vou te pagar bem, exatamente o que dava ao outro. — Harry começou a hesitar, e Draco pareceu perceber porque continuou pressionando. — Por favor? São apenas alguns imps, nada que você não teria enfrentado antes na classe do licantropo.

— Do Professor Lupin, Draco — Harry corrigiu com fingido desgosto em sua voz. Na verdade, a ideia de ajudar Draco a eliminar um monte de pragas mágicas estava começando a ser atraente. Afinal, estava há tanto tempo sem usar sua magia como Deus manda que, às vezes, ele achava que iria esquecer como lançar até mesmo os feitiços mais simples... Talvez fosse uma boa ideia exercitar um pouco os músculos e a varinha.— É apenas uma praga de imps? Tem certeza?

— Palavra de Slytherin — jurou Draco levantando uma mão e fazendo cara de triunfo.

— Sim, é exatamente isso o que me preocupa — sussurrou Harry. O rosto de Draco brilhou em falsa indignação, e continuou puxando seu saco, decidido a não deixá-lo escapar.

— O que são uns estúpidos duendezinhos contra o grande Potter, vencedor de lordes das trevas e o melhor bruxo da atualidade?

— Fecha o bico, exagerado — sussurrou Harry começando a corar. Lançou um olhar furtivo a Narcissa e a descobriu sorrindo amplamente e com uma expressão que parecia aclamar "Eu te disse".

— Perfeito — Draco disse, mais relaxado, apoiando-se na parte de trás de sua cadeira, com ares de ter fechado o negócio de sua vida. — Iremos amanhã a primeira hora, aproveitando que é sábado e você não tem trabalhar no Ministério. Assim eu posso começar a mostrar a casa a partir de segunda-feira.

Harry não disse nada. Ele esperava não ter se metido em um problema muito grande, e fez uma nota mental de chegar ao apartamento e revisar suas anotações e livros de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Tinha o pressentimento de que ia precisar disso.

Um brilho verde proveniente da lareira que estava acesa atrás dele e o rugido característico da rede de flu ativando-se tiraram Harry de seus pensamentos e o colocaram completamente em alerta. A carga de adrenalina que atravessou seu corpo o mobilizou com uma energia que ele não sentia há muito tempo; e mesmo antes de que pudessem descobrir quem era o recém-chegado, Harry já estava de pé, com a varinha em riste e seu próprio corpo interposto entre Draco e a pessoa que sairia da lareira.

— Potter! — Draco disparou. — O que diabos está errado com você?

A mulher loira que emergiu das chamas olhou para Harry com expressão divertida ao invés de assustada ou irritada. Ela sorriu e saudou-os alegremente.

— Boa tarde a todos. Uau, Harry. Você está mesmo pronto e em guarda o tempo todo... Que pena que não pôde ser Auror.

Harry demorou alguns segundos para perceber que era Andromeda Tonks, a irmã mais velha de Narcissa. Ela, como Draco, costumava visitar a Mansão apenas quando Lucius não estava presente. Harry abaixou lentamente a varinha, sentindo seu coração batendo tão rápido que doía. O alívio que sentiu quando percebeu que não era quem ele achava, foi rapidamente ofuscado pelo constrangimento do erro que acabara de cometer.

— Sinto muito, Sra. Tonks — murmurou. — Por um momento, pensei que... — Ele virou-se para ver Narcissa, que, ao contrário de sua irmã, tinha um semblante sério.

— Ele nunca chega através desta lareira, Harry — disse Narcissa com voz tensa. — Sempre usa a que fica em seu escritório. Além disso, eu não os teria feito vir se não tivesse certeza de que ele não aparecerá aqui até amanhã.

— Ele? — exclamou Draco, levantando-se abruptamente e virando-se para Narcissa. — Por acaso a pessoa a quem estão se referindo, é meu pai?

Sua mãe não respondeu. Pelo menos não em palavras. Mas seu silêncio era suficiente para Draco saber que a resposta era sim.

— Eh… — começou a dizer Andromeda, aproximando-se lentamente deles. — Me desculpe por ter interrompido dessa maneira, mas só passava para...

— O que diabos você pensava em fazer com isso, Potter? — Draco perguntou rudemente a Harry, referindo-se à varinha e interrompendo as desculpas de sua tia; quase esfaqueando Harry com um olhar afiado. — Você iria atacar meu pai? — gritou com incredulidade. — Meu pai, Potter, e em sua própria casa? QUAL É SEU PROBLEMA?

— Eu não... não... — murmurou Harry, vendo seu amigo nos olhos e assustando-se com a fúria fria que encontrou neles. — Eu... não sei o que aconteceu comigo. Sinto muito, Draco.

— Eu acredito que você sente...! Sente que o seu complexo de sou-o-herói-que-vai-acabar-com-todos-Comensais é maior que você! — Draco rosnou, cada vez mais irritado. — No caso de você não saber, meu pai já cumpriu sua sentença e não feriu ninguém novamente, então por favor, faça um bom trabalho para gravar bem isso em sua enorme cabeça! — Draco parou de gritar, mas acrescentou com esse tom sarcástico e arrastado que Harry não tinha ouvido desde os tempos de escola. — Ah, mas eu temo que isso seja impossível para você, não é, Potter...? Por um momento, esqueci que o ar de grandeza que você tem dentro do cérebro não deixa espaço para mais nada.

— DRACO MALFOY! — explodiu Narcissa levantando-se também. — Controle-se!

Ao grito de sua mãe, Draco ficou em silêncio, mas não tirou o olhar de Harry. Observou-o com olhos questionadores e enfurecidos enquanto Harry apertava o maxilar sem ousar responder. Seu coração apertava dolorosamente no peito enquanto tentava não se sentir ferido ou ofendido pelas palavras de seu amigo... mas era difícil não fazê-lo.

Respirando rapidamente, Draco fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Aparentemente, tomou uma decisão e, com um ar determinado, se virou para a porta da sala de estar que levava ao exterior da casa.

— Mande me chamar quando Potter se for, mãe. Estarei lá fora.

E dizendo isso, abriu a grande porta de vidro e saiu, deixando as três pessoas no salão completamente mudas. Lentamente e sem se virar para ver alguém, Harry guardou novamente a varinha em suas calças, mordendo os lábios com raiva enquanto fazia isso. Não tinha conseguido evitar, nem sequer pensou. Tudo aconteceu antes que de pudesse de dar conta, foi o instinto que o fez reagir dessa maneira. Afinal, ele tinha boas razões para desconfiar de Lucius Malfoy e temer por Draco. E isso, Narcissa entendia muito bem.

— Harry, querido... — a mulher chamou, sua voz cheia de gratidão amorosa. Harry ergueu seus olhos abatidos em sua direção e, pela primeira vez, percebeu incerteza no olhar azul que geralmente era firme e determinado. — Você acha que já é hora de Draco saber a verdade? — Harry engoliu saliva em uma tentativa de umidecer sua garganta repentinamente seca. Suspirou profundamente e, antes de responder, Narcissa o interrompeu, balançando a cabeça: — Sim, eu sei o que vai me dizer. Que você nunca concordou com essa mentira.

— Todos nós lhe dissemos que não era uma boa ideia, Cissy — disse Andromeda, cruzando os braços.

— Mas é seu filho e foi sua decisão, Sra. Malfoy. Eu simplesmente me limitei cumprir o que prometi — respondeu Harry com tristeza.

— Então te livro dessa promessa, Harry — disse a mulher, recuperando novamente sua atitude confiante e distinta. — Você é livre para contar a Draco, se é isso que deseja e considera necessário. — Harry a fitou com olhos horrorizados, o peso de tal responsabilidade afundando-o completamente. — Você é livre para tomar a decisão, afinal de contas, ninguém melhor que você para saber se Draco precisa saber ou não — concluiu Narcissa, e se com isso ela pensava que Harry se sentiria melhor, não poderia estar mais enganada.

{DM}

Draco afastou-se da Mansão lentamente, mas de forma constante, sem olhar para trás, em direção ao que foi seu refúgio preferido quando era criança: uma pequena casa de madeira construída sobre a mais exuberante árvore junto ao lago.

Ele andou pelo caminho da pedra que atravessava gramados, pedras e flores, finalmente alcançando seu antigo refúgio da infância. Parou em frente à árvore, sabendo que, por sua altura atual, não teria como caber no pequeno palácio que os trabalhadores de seu pai construíram para ele. Admirou com nostalgia as janelas fechadas e o alçapão no fundo onde as escadas terminavam. Esse lugar era o único em que Draco havia se permitido chorar nas poucas vezes que o fez enquanto ainda era pequeno. Naquelas ocasiões em que tinha sido muito sufocante ser um herdeiro sangue puro; quando tinha sido tão necessário quanto respirar, vir e deixar ir... Esquecendo por algum tempo os terríveis castigos que Lucius o submetia.

Engoliu em seco quando percebeu que o sentimento desagradável e irritante que estava começando a dominá-lo era o arrependimento. Virou a cabeça para a casa de seus pais, pensando que talvez tivesse se excedido com Potter. Bem, não talvez... Colocando as mãos nos bolsos de sua jaqueta, esteve certo de que agora sim havia cruzado a linha. Que sua reação tinha sido exagerada.

Seu pai havia sido tão terrivelmente frio e distante com ele que às vezes se perguntava como tinha suportado. Harry, no entanto, era exatamente o oposto: quente e nobre; e sua amizade foi para Draco um paraíso de doçura e paz como a superfície desse lago. Como ele tinha sido tão estúpido de enfrentar seu melhor amigo dessa maneira, e ainda mais por Lucius?

Afinal, Lucius era... bem, ele era um Malfoy, nem mais nem menos. Orgulhoso e temeroso do que iriam falar, ele quase derrubou a casa desde seus alicerces quando soube que Draco era homossexual.

Sem tirar os olhos da mansão, Draco se perguntou se Harry já tinha ido. Certamente ele usaria a lareira novamente, pois pelo visto estava determinado a não desaparatar mais. Suspirou profundamente ao pensar em seu amigo, e franziu o cenho quando percebeu que agora teria que se desculpar com ele. Afinal, não queria perdê-lo. Ter sua amizade era uma das melhores coisas que lhe aconteceu e não estava disposto a desistir disso, nem mesmo por seu pai. Aqui Potter, se quisesse acabar com Lucius por qualquer motivo que fosse, decidiu que não se importaria. Que se virassem entre eles como os adultos que eram.

Além de tudo, para Lucius, Draco havia morrido no dia em que uma rancorosa Pansy Parkinson chegou à mansão para dizer-lhe que seu filho havia rompido o compromisso estabelecido entre suas famílias para que se casassem, informando a menina que ele não tinha interesse nela. Ou melhor dizendo, que não estava interessado em mulheres.

Lucius, que praticamente acabava de sair de Azkaban e que estava começando a desfrutar sua liberdade e sua casa novamente, armou a hecatombia do século. "Ou você se casa ou deixa de ser um Malfoy"... Nem um galeão, nenhum privilégio, nenhum lugar na sua mesa ou em casa. O que aconteceu depois não era muito claro na memória de Draco. Aparentemente esteve tentando conseguir um emprego em Londres, alugando quartos baratos em hotéis baratos com o pouco dinheiro que Narcissa conseguiu lhe dar antes que Lucius o arrastasse para fora de casa. Mas as coisas não foram fáceis. O mundo mágico estava muito abatido pela guerra e não havia trabalho; muito menos para o filho de um ex-comensal.

Em um dia ruim, alguém assaltou Draco em um beco escuro, deixando-o terrivelmente ferido. E foi Harry quem novamente o salvou.

Draco fechou os olhos firmemente, tentando silenciar a voz de sua consciência que não deixava de lembra-lo que, se ele estava vivo naquele momento, era porque Harry o havia encontrado a tempo.

Ao acordar em St. Mungus, Draco tinha visto Potter ao seu lado. Havia também sua mãe, que o visitou assim que teve uma chance. O idiota de Creevey, que não estava lá precisamente porque se importava muito com Draco, mas porque ele parecia estar cuidando para que fosse muito claro que Potter já tinha um parceiro.

A situação era que, devido a uma longa e dolorosa permanência no hospital, Harry e ele se conheceram tanto que acabaram com algo como uma amizade solidária. Quase contra a vontade de Draco e fazendo com que Creevey quase morresse de ciúme, Harry havia levado-o com ele para sua casa em Grimmauld Place para terminar de se recuperar. Afinal, tinha sido ideia de Narcissa e Draco acabou aceitando porque ela passava a Harry um montante mensal para suas despesas. E quando esteve recuperado, Draco vivia temendo o dia em que Harry pediria que ele deixasse sua casa, então ele ficou muito surpreso quando, em vez de chutar sua bunda, ele o convidou para continuar sendo seu companheiro. Draco (escondendo magistralmente sua alegria) fez-se de difícil, e finalmente concordou em mudarem para um apartamento que pagariam entre os dois.

Acostumou-se tanto com a companhia dele que com o passar do tempo nasceu um novo medo. Draco estava quase certo de que a qualquer momento Peter-Patético-Parker convenceria Harry a ir morar com ele porque era seu último recurso na silenciosa luta de poder que havia irrompido entre Colin e Draco pela atenção de Harry. Sem dizer uma palavra, e sentindo que essa inquietação lhe afligia a alma, Draco tinha se jogado completamente na recém descoberta vida noturna dos gay na grande cidade. Clubes e garotos. Bebedeiras e mais garotos. Às vezes drogas e ainda mais garotos. Tudo tinha sido uma tentativa desesperada de se afastar emocionalmente de Harry, de impor distâncias, de mostrar que não se importava. Assim, no dia em que ele decidisse se casar com Creevey, Draco estaria pronto para enfrentar.

Mas as coisas não tinham sido assim. Draco nunca imaginou que Colin "Harry é meu" Creevey, se renderia e libertaria o menino que havia amado por tantos anos. Isso só confirmou a teoria de Draco de que o amor era uma merda em que não se podia confiar, que os casais nunca eram para sempre e que, definitivamente, era melhor nunca se comprometer.

Durante toda a vida, Draco lutou contra qualquer sentimento de apego. Ele nem sequer se permitiu ter certa consideração pelos que haviam sido seus amigos na escola. Mas com Harry, essa regra falhou cem por cento. Por mais que analisasse a situação, Draco não descobria qual fora seu erro... Talvez fosse que naquele hospital havia se sentido tão vulnerável e solitário que ele deixou Potter se esgueirar, até onde ninguém havia chegado antes. Ou talvez fosse gratidão que lhe dedicava por sua vida e liberdade.

Mas a realidade era que o maldito tinha se metido debaixo de sua pele, e lá ainda estava. Dentro.

"Eu o quero", pensou Draco com horror, finalmente reconhecendo depois de anos de negação. Como era possível? Como aconteceu? Não fazia ideia, mas tinha certeza de algo: ninguém jamais saberia e não faria nada sobre isso.

Fechou os olhos e não pôde deixar de ver novamente o olhar de Harry quando gritou com ele apenas um momento atrás; Seu rosto tinha refletido uma certa angústia e impotência que Draco não tinha compreendido. E, acima de tudo, não entendia como tinha sido capaz de dizer a ele essas coisas... Se nem sequer acreditava realmente que Harry tinha o ego inflado. Ele conhecia muito bem seu amigo para saber que na verdade era exatamente o oposto.

Furioso consigo mesmo, se virou para a árvore e, rugindo de raiva, deu tal soco contra o tronco que por um momento achou que sua mão se dividiu em duas.

{HP}

Despertou cedo e a primeira coisa que ele fez foi pensar em Draco e o que aconteceu na Mansão no dia anterior. E então um nó se formou em seu estômago quando se lembrou de tudo o que seu amigo lhe havia dito. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, as palavras de Narcissa vibraram em sua mente, enchendo-o de incrédula esperança.

"Você deve aprender a abrir esses belos olhos que tem e observar atentamente o comportamento dele em sua direção... No jeito que ele te olha."

Era verdade e não tinha notado? Mas imediatamente se recusou a albergar ilusões: ele sabia que não era o tipo de homem que Draco gostava, o que poderia ver nele, possuindo um catálogo completo de meninos de capa de revistas para escolher?

De repente, e ainda deitado em sua cama, Harry conseguiu perceber sons provenientes da cozinha: Draco já tinha levantado e estava fazendo café. Harry não tinha visto seu amigo desde a tarde anterior, pois havia voltado primeiro para casa e se trancado em seu quarto, rezando para dormir antes que Draco voltasse do clube em plena madrugada para dar a sua trepada habitual. E a verdade era que não podia acreditar quando o ouviu chegar cedo e sem companhia ao apartamento, porque era uma noite de sexta e, assim, o seu dia favorito para caçar. Estaria tão furioso com Harry que isso havia arruinado seu humor até para foder?

Alguém tocou a campainha e, alguns segundos depois, Harry escutou Draco abrir a porta. Ele ouviu vozes abafadas que não lhe diziam nada e um aroma de café que deslizou até seu quarto, incitando-o a levantar. Estava meditando se arriscava-se ou não a que Draco lhe jogasse a cafeteira se saía naquele momento, quando umas batidas suaves na porta de seu quarto lhe surpreendeu.

Ainda estava se levantando quando a porta se abriu e um rosto sorridente com um nariz enorme e achatado apareceu por ela.

— Olá, bela adormecida! Você não vai se levantar hoje?

Harry sorriu.

— Olá, Cliff. O que foi? — O menino alto e delgado entrou e fechou a porta atrás dele. Harry gostava de Cliff, e muito. E, surpreendentemente, por se tratar de um trouxa, Draco também. Na verdade, Harry pensava que Cliff era um desses caras que ninguém pode deixar de gostar uma vez que tenha passado um pouco de tempo com eles. Draco o conheceu em um clube e, a partir de então, tornou-se um amigo incondicional para ambos, mas por ter gostos mais parecidos aos de Draco, passava muito mais tempo com ele do que com Harry.

E por decisão dos dois, eles permitiram que Cliff soubesse que eram bruxos, o que o mantinha permanentemente fascinado.

Cliff suspirou dramaticamente e comunicou:

— Draco me mandou perguntar se você ainda está disposto a oferecer seus serviços de exterminador. — Harry ficou sem saber o que responder; havia acreditado que Draco não queria mais sua ajuda depois do que aconteceu. Diante da sua dúvida, Cliff continuou a recitar de forma monótona: — Ele disse que você pode odia-lo o quanto quiser, mas que trabalho é apenas trabalho e que vai compensá-lo com uma gratificação considerável mais o salário combinado, desde que você termine com toda a praga hoje.

Harry não pôde deixar de soltar uma risadinha e balançar a cabeça com descrença: o alívio que sentiu foi tremendamente reconfortante. Ele conhecia seu amigo muito bem para não reconhecer que havia uma desculpa disfarçada na oferecimento dessa gratificação. E de qualquer forma, Harry o teria perdoado mesmo que Draco nunca o pedisse.

— Diga a esse filho da puta que agora meus serviços são muito mais custosos do que ontem, pois tenho tantas manias de grandeza na cabeça que não posso deixar de achar que sou o melhor exterminador de toda a Inglaterra

Cliff abriu muito a boca e ergueu o indicador como se estivesse pronto para refutar isso, mas no final apenas respondeu:

— Eu vou dizer. — E logo em seguida, saiu do cômodo.

Harry suspirou profundamente e afundou novamente nos travesseiros. Não podia explicar como, mas pressentia que Draco estava arrependido de ter gritado com ele e isso fez que de repente a manhã fosse muito mais ensolarada e bonita.

Foi o que ele pensou quando a porta se abriu de novo, com Cliff e seus cabelos negros e retos aparecendo de novo. O menino respirou profundamente e começou a dizer cansativo:

— Sua Majestade disse que não vai dar um centavo a mais do combinado, que você pode ir esquecendo a gratificação... E que saia de uma maldita vez da cama, se você não quer que ele mesmo venha e arranque seus ares de grandeza da cabeça para metê-los em outra parte de sua anatomia. — Mudando o tom aborrecido para o seu verdadeiro e doce sotaque, Cliff completou: — Que conste que estou apenas repetindo o que ele disse!

Harry teve que enterrar o rosto em seus cobertores para que Draco não escutasse sua gargalhada. Embora não estivesse chateado com ele, queria fazê-lo sofrer por um tempo. Já era hora de dar uma dose do seu próprio remédio ao espertinho do seu amigo.

Então, meia hora depois, Harry deixou seu quarto pronto para combater imps à torta e à direita, tendo o cuidado de fazer cara de bulldog e fingir que ele só fazia isso para manter sua palavra. Draco e Cliff estavam sentados na mesinha do jantar, esperando por ele. Harry sentiu o olhar de Draco pregado em suas costas quando entrou na cozinha para servir sua primeira xícara de café.

— Bom dia, Potter — cumprimentou. Harry pôde perceber alguma apreensão em sua voz.

— Bom dia, Malfoy — respondeu Harry, colocando uma ênfase especial e desdenhosa em seu sobrenome. Virou-se abruptamente e encontrou Draco franzindo os lábios em uma careta de desgosto. Harry sorriu presunçoso e esperou que Draco houvesse pegado a indireta. Afinal, ele nunca o chamava pelo seu primeiro nome. Era sempre Potter isso, Potter aquilo. Nunca Harry. — Espero que a casa tenha lareiras conectadas à rede de flu, Malfoy, porque não vou chegar de outra maneira.

Draco virou a cabeça para ele enquanto franzia o cenho.

— Rede de flu? De que diabos você está falando? Você sabe que é uma casa trouxa e não está conectada à rede! A única maneira de chegar lá é aparatando!

Cliff, que provavelmente era o trouxa mais bem informado no Reino Unido em questões do mundo mágico, pulou na cadeira com puro entusiasmo.

— Aparatar...? Vocês vão aparatar? Assim, tipo fushhhh? é Oh, que emocionante! Você pode me levar com você?

— NÃO! — Harry e Draco responderam rudemente em uníssono, descontando seu pobre amigo suas frustrações mútuas.

— Pode ser perigoso, Cliff — Harry acrescentou imediatamente, tentando suavizar sua explosão.

— Perigoso... Ha! — Draco zombou. — Agora parece que um punhado de imps é perigoso para o grande e corajoso Gryffindor?

— O que é um imp? — Cliff perguntou, mas ninguém parecia tê-lo escutado.

— Não digo por mim, mas sim por Cliff! — lançou Harry, começando a se irritar de verdade. — Você sabe que sua principal diversão é jogar pessoas na água. E repito: não vou aparatar lá!

— Mas por quê?! — Draco exigiu saber.

— Bem, porque... porque eu não gosto do sentimento de afogamento que produz! Isso me deixa claustrofóbico!

— Não seja ridículo, Potter! Como se girar pelas lareiras e sair cheio de fuligem fosse a melhor experiência!

— Bem, eu disse que não vou aparatar, e é a minha última palavra!

Draco ficou em silêncio por um momento, encarando Harry nos olhos e faiscando fúria prateada por eles. Da sala de jantar, Cliff os observava discutir com um discreto sorriso escondido atrás de sua xícara de café.

— Então — disse Draco perigosamente — você poderia ser tão gentil em sugerir uma maneira de chegar a essa casa que não seja caminhando?

Harry encolheu os ombros.

— Nós podemos ir de metrô.

— Eu não vou subir nessa porcaria de artefato trou...! — Draco começou a gritar, mas talvez leu a determinação impressa no olhar de Harry, porque de repente ficou em silêncio, aceitando sua derrota. — Tudo bem, tudo bem. Você ganha, senhor Eu-não-aparato-mesmo-se-minha-vida-depender-disso. — murmurou entre dentes enquanto se dirigia a porta e pegava seu casaco.

— O que é um imp, Harry? — Cliff perguntou novamente, mas o moreno não prestou atenção.

— Draco, espere! — Harry o deteve, aproximando-se dele. — Eu não... uh... Você disse que a casa está em Richmond? — Diante da pergunta, Draco assentiu e Harry fez uma careta. — Está muito longe, e eu realmente não sei qual é o trem que devemos peg...

— Potter, por todos os deuses! — exclamou Draco, começando a se desesperar. — Você não pega essa coisa todos os dias?

— Bem, sim, mas eu pego só para ir ao Ministério! São apenas algumas estações de distância; Nunca fui mais além — explicou Harry com abatimento.

Cliff, que também pegou seu casaco com uma cara triste porque pensou que não podia juntar-se à aventura de seus amigos, aproximou-se deles e sussurrou de forma alusiva:

— Se há alguém em toda Londres que conhece o vai e vem dos trens, esse sou eu.

Harry e Draco viraram-se para olhar para ele, o primeiro preocupado, o outro interessado.

— Você nos levaria até Richmond? — Draco perguntou.

— Minha vida, só para vê-los fazer seus truques mágicos, sou capaz de levá-los até a China.

— Está bem, Cliff… — aceitou Harry ao não ver outra solução. — Só… só me prometa que quando chegarmos lá, se manterá o mais longe possível do rio, certo?

— Certo, bebê. O que o exterminador especialista mandar! — concordou Cliff de muito bom humor, passando entre Harry e Draco rumo ao corredor do edifício e quase dando pulinhos de alegria. Sem olhar-se nos olhos e sem dizer uma palavra, Harry e Draco fecharam a porta e lhe seguiram.

: : :

 **Demorei mas chegay com a att.**

 **Ahhhh se essa casa de Richmond falasse...**


End file.
